Percy Jackson et la malédiction de la Lune
by Trajictsamm
Summary: Ayabell, unique fille de Zeus, intrigue fortement Percy. De qui lui viennent ses étranges pouvoirs? Qui était sa mère disparue? Percy tombe peu à peu sous le charme de sa dangereuse amie, qui n'est pas au bout de ses surprises sur son passé étrange.
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut tous le monde, j'ai vu Percy Jackson au cinéma et il m'a vraiment plu alors j'ai commencé une fanfiction. Je voudrais remercier une amie qui écrit aussi sur le site, Maila. Voilà, bonne lecture et mettez des reviews !**

* * *

**Percy Jackson et la princesse de la lune**

**Chapitre 1**

1ere règle d'une bonne stratégie : ne jamais se laisser déconcentrer par son adversaire !  
Et Percy et Annabeth continuèrent leur féroce combat à l'épée.

A l'habituel rassemblement du soir, ils apprirent une étrange rumeur : deux filles… filles de Dieux très puissants venaient d'arriver ici…

-Hey ! Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? leur demanda leur ami Grover, le satyre, protecteur à part entière depuis peu.

-Rien que deux petites nouvelles ! grogna Annabeth.

-Justement ! Une fille de Zeus et… Oulala tu ne vas pas aimer Annabeth !

-Quoi ?

-Ta demi-sœur. Qui, accessoirement, te ressemble beaucoup.

-QUOI ?!! S'étrangla Annabeth.

-Calme toi, Annabeth, je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer, enfin, tu n'auras pas le choix, je suis chargé de leur protection.

-Je croyais que c'était Percy que tu devais protéger ?

-Oui, mais à présent qu'il est en sécurité ici, on m'a confié la mission de veiller sur ces demoiselles; Ayabell et Mélinae.

-Laquelle est ma Sœur ?

- Mélinae.

-Tu as dit fille de qui ? demanda Percy.

-Ayabell ? Fille de Zeus !

-Fille de Zeus ?

-Oui, oui ! Sa fille unique !

C'est à ce moment que Chiron, le directeur centaure, monta sur une sorte d'estrade et pria tout le monde de se rapprocher.

-Bonsoir ! Je voulais vous annoncer la nouvelle venue de deux jeunes demi-déesses parmi nous ; Ayabell Syna et Mélinae !

Il désigna deux jeunes filles, totalement différentes de toutes les filles que Percy avait vu.  
L'une était d'une pâleur de porcelaine, presque blafarde avec une légère touche de rose pale sur les joues. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir tellement foncé qu'il semblait absorber toute la lumière, ce qui n'empêchait pas à son visage d'être comme entouré d'un halo blanc. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique devaient se voir à un kilomètre et un grain de beauté en forme de croissant de lune reposait près du coin de son œil droit.

La seconde avait une peau très légèrement mate, des cheveux ondulés lui descendant jusqu'aux cuisses d'une couleur cuivrée que Percy n'avait jamais vu et des yeux d'un gris brillant comme de l'argent ainsi qu'une minuscule étoile tatouée dans le cou.

Elles étaient étincelantes de beauté.

-Pff ! Ce sont des gamines ! Elles seront surement incapables de se battre ! Ricana Annabeth.

-Tant mieux ! Tu vas pouvoir leur apprendre ! Plaisanta Grover.

-Jamais de la vie.

-Bon, dit Chiron, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit et à demain !

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs maisons respectives.

En passant, Percy remarqua que celle d'Ayabell était en haut de la falaise à coté de la sienne. On pouvait même apercevoir la jeune fille, perchée au bord en chemise de nuit, qui regardait le ciel.

Il s'installa dans son hamac, et s'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, Percy apprit qu'il avait été nommé capitaine d'équipe en remplacement de Luc, banni aux enfers.  
Encore une fois, Chiron appela les étudiants à se rapprocher.

-Bon, je vous ais déjà présenté les nouvelles alors il leur faut une équipe.

Elles étaient sagement en retrait. Si Mélinae semblait inquiète, le visage d'Ayabell n'exprimait aucune émotion, Percy était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un masque pour ne pas dévoiler ses véritables sentiments, ou pour se protéger. Mais la question était : de quoi ?

Elles étaient toutes les deux vêtues d'armures neuves, comme la plupart des étudiants, les manches argentées pour Ayabell et dorées pour Mélinae.

-On va les prendre ! a crié Percy.

-Merci, Percy, tous en place pour le jeu de l'étendard !

-Le jeu de l'étendard ?

-Oui, il faut trouver l'étendard de l'équipe opposante avant qu'elle n'attrape le notre, expliqua Percy.

- Alors, mets-moi en défense près de l'étendard, dit Ayabell.

-Tu plaisantes Ayabell ? Tu vas te faire découper en rondelles !

-Appelle moi Aya, et non, crois moi, je ne me ferais pas blesser, faits moi confiance.

-Mais, si tu te fais attaquer, nous ne pourrons pas venir t'aider car nous ne pouvons communiquer !

-Faites moi confiance, vous le saurez ; faites attention au ciel toutefois.

-Bon, ça marche, dit Percy en l'emmenant vers l'étendard. Mélinae avec moi en attaque !

Mélinae sursauta. A l'évidence, elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle se mit à courir avec Percy en direction du champ de bataille, où se livrait guerre l'équipe bleue et l'équipe rouge.

Ils engagèrent un féroce combat contre l'équipe adverse. A la grande surprise de Percy, Mélinae était une combattante hors pairs. Aussi dangereuse qu'une panthère affamée.  
Soudain, des attaquants parvinrent à passer à travers leurs filets, ils se mirent à courir à la rescousse de Ayabell, qui à leurs yeux était vulnérable.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière bordée d'un ruisseau qui abritait l'étendard.

Et ils y virent Ayabell et Annabeth face à face.

-Aya ! Cria Percy, sauve toi ! Elle va te réduire en charpie !

-Tes petits amis ont raisons, susurra Annabeth, Je suis la fille de Athéna, la déesse de la stratégie guerrière. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Je gagne toujours.

Ayabell lui adressa un sourire sans humour.

-C'est bizarre, moi non plus, je ne perds jamais.

Ses yeux foncèrent brusquement. Ils passèrent de bleu électrique à un bleu tellement foncé qu'on aurait dit qu'il était noir.  
Soudain, une bourrasque de vent gigantesque s'abattit sur la clairière, avec des torrents de pluie et d'orage. Une bourrasque souleva Ayabell, qui flottait gracieusement en l'air. Une autre envoya valser Annabeth à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. La jeune fille, les yeux toujours noirs, fit un mouvement sec des bras et un autre coup de vent écarta tous les rouges de l'étendard, sans toucher aux bleus.  
Puis, Aya atterrit gracieusement et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur originelle.

Percy n'avait jamais vu cela. Il n'avait pas non plus vu maitre Chiron et Grover en retrait qui les observaient.

Grover s'approcha de Percy :

-Waouh ! Incroyable ! Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien la fille de Zeus, seulement, je voudrais bien savoir qui est la mère, parce que ça ne peut pas venir uniquement du coté paternel, quand même ?

-Je ne sais pas mais c'est quand même déloyal ce truc ! Grogna Annabeth en de massant l'épaule sur laquelle elle était atterrie.

-Tu as trop eu l'habitude de te mesurer à des enfants de dieu moins puissants qu'Athéna ! Se moqua Percy.

-Mais, j'ai quand même le sentiment que cette fille n'est pas normale. Elle est la fille de Zeus ? Alors expliquez-moi son grain de beauté ; il est en forme de croissant de lune, mais pas d'éclair ! Le symbole de Zeus !

-Je ne sais pas, Annabeth, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle nous cache des choses sur son passé, son présent et son avenir ; reste à savoir quoi.

Mais ils découvrirent très vite que la jeune fille n'avait aucune intention de leur révéler quoi que ce soit.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 1. La suite dans pas longtemps j'espère. **

**Gros Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, enfin le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction.**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2**

Bon, avant de commencer, vous allez tous vous échauffer puis vous vous mettrez par deux et vous commencerez les combats en double.  
-Percy, Percy ?  
-Hein ? Sursauta-t-il.  
-Tu te mets avec moi ? demanda gentiment Annabeth.  
-Bien sur ! Répondit-il.  
Ils s'échauffèrent tous dans le calme. Ou peut être que personne n'étais bien réveillé. A part Aya, Melinaë et Annabeth, tout le monde paraissait endormi. Pas étonnant, il était six heures et demie du matin !  
Parfois, Percy détestais la vie au camp.  
Bon, dit Chiron, Melinaë et Ayabell, avec Percy et Annabeth, Tom et Zac avec…  
Annabeth ricana ; Elle allait les réduire en charpie !  
Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.  
-Tu me laisse ma « petite sœur », Percy.  
-Ok ça marche.  
Annabeth lança un sourire carnassier à sa demi-sœur.

Melinaë et Aya étaient habillées avec les mêmes armures que la vielle, accompagnées d'une épée en argent pour Aya et en or pour Melinaë, mais Ayabell avait attaché ses cheveux en une tresse très martiale qui laissait voir ses oreilles ornées de deux boucles différentes ; un clip et un pendant, les deux en forme de croissant de lune en argent. Elle portait à son poignet un bracelet en argent orné de symboles inconnus aux yeux de Percy.

- Prêtes les novices ? Les provoqua Annabeth.  
Aya plissa les yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Annabeth engagea le combat avec Melinaë qui se débrouillait aussi bien qu'elle. Percy attaqua Aya mais elle le bloqua sans efforts, étonné, Percy attaqua à nouveau, puis, ce fut à la jeune fille d'attaquer, elle exécuta une parade compliquée, et l'atteint à l'épaule, tout ça sans laisser apparaitre aucune expression sur de concentration sut son visage. Une créature impitoyable avait prit la place de la jeune fille, elle se battait comme une déesse, enfin, une demi-déesse, mais quand même, cette fille était censée être une débutante ! Elle l'expédia à terre si souvent que Percy songea à la combattre au sol. Et encore il n'était même pas sur de la battre. Elle lui fit subir des blessures tellement douloureuses que Percy finit par déclarer forfait à terre, blessé, une épée pointée sur la gorge. Il distingua un éclat de reproche dans le regard d'Annabeth, qui, aux prises avec sa demi-sœur depuis une bonne heure, ne s'en sortait pas mieux que lui ; ses bras ainsi que ses jambes et ses joues étaient toutes égratignées, et parfois saignaient abondamment, alors que Melinaë ne souffrait que d'une coupure à la joue, paraissait en pleine forme et avait indéniablement le dessus sur sa demi-sœur. Lorsqu'Annabeth tomba à terre terrassée par sa petite sœur, telles furent les pensées de Percy ;

Elles ne sont pas réelles. Elles ne peuvent pas être réelles. Ce n'est pas possible de nous battre à leur premier combat. Ce n'est peut-être pas leur premier.

-Melinaë et Aya, c'était très bien ! Leur dit Chiron.  
Enfin, Aya laissa Percy se relever, tourna les talons et s'en alla sans demander son reste.  
Melinaë, Elle, demanda à Percy de soigner sa sœur, il le fit et partagea ses pensées à Annabeth qui était parfaitement d'accord avec lui.  
Ces filles leur cachaient quelque chose.  
Percy décida de demander tout simplement à Melinaë car Aya était introuvable ;

-Melinaë ? Je peux te parler une minute ?  
-Bien sur. Que ce qu'il y a ?  
-Toi et Aya, vous nous cachez des choses.  
-Et en quoi ça peut te concerner ?  
-Ca ne me concerne pas, tu as raison. Mais je veux savoir.  
Melinaë parut réfléchir, puis elle se décida.  
-Tu sais sans doute que Aya et moi nous avons seize ans.  
-Oui.  
-Et bien, il y à trois ans, Aya était poursuivie par… Quelque chose. Elle ne m'a jamais dit quoi. Et, alors qu'elle courait dans la rue en essayant d'échapper à cette chose, elle s'est réfugiée chez moi. Ou plutôt chez mes parents adoptifs. Et la chose qui la poursuivait à fait exploser la maison, tuant mes parents adoptifs. Cette explosion a bien failli nous tuer toutes les deux aussi ; mais, sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai créé un champ de force qui nous a sauvés la vie. Aussi surprise que moi d'être en vie, nous avons découvert que j'étais une demi-déesse et je suis partie avec elle à la recherche de nos origines à travers le monde, nous entraînant jour et nuit pour nous protéger de cette chose, qui, d'après elle, ne serait pas en paix tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas tuée. Puis, Chiron nous a trouvées et nous a expliqué nos origines et nous a invitées ici, ou il racontaient que j'avait une sœur qui m'aimerais surement beaucoup et Aya un héritage de ses parents.  
Mais, il s'était trompé.  
-Sur quoi ?  
-Sur le fait que ma sœur m'aimerais ; elle me déteste et Aya n'est pas heureuse ici. Je pense qu'elle va vouloir repartir.  
-Chiron ne vous laissera pas faire.  
-Il n'aura pas le choix. Toi tu a vu les pouvoirs d'Ayabell à l'œuvre mais ce n'était qu'une farce, pour elle. Elle peut détruire un continent entier si elle le désire.  
-Elle est dangereuse.  
-Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Et moi aussi.  
Sur ce, elle s'en alla laissant derrière elle un Percy totalement ahuri ; comment une jeune fille avec cet air si vulnérable pouvait elle détruire un continent ?  
Il alla retrouver Annabeth et lui raconta ses découvertes ; puis il se dirigea vers son bungalow mais, il aperçu encore une fois Aya perchée au sommet de la falaise et décida d'aller lui parler.

-Aya ?  
La jeune fille sursauta, se tourna pour voir qui la dérangeait ; elle avait les yeux rouges ; elle pleurait.  
-hey ! Que ce qu'il y a ?  
-Ca te regarde ? Le rembarra-t-elle.  
-Je pense, oui. Menti Percy.  
-Tu ne me connais pas, Percy.  
-Un peu plus que ce que tu penses.  
-Quoi ? Tu sais que j'ai tué les parents adoptifs de Melinaë et que quelque chose me poursuit c'est tout ! Même moi, je ne me connais pas.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je ne connais pas mes parents, je n'ai nulle part où aller si je veux partir d'ici. Et regarde ça ;  
Elle lui montra un médaillon rond, brillant, réplique exacte de la lune en miniature, il s'ouvrit et à l'intérieur, un mini système solaire flottait ; la lune tournant autour de la terre.  
-Que ce que c'est ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je le porte depuis ma naissance ; je pense qu'il appartenait à ma mère.  
-Mais, ta mère est une humaine, non ?  
-Je ne sais pas ! hurla-t-elle, je ne sais rien de moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me poursuit ! Je ne connais pas mes parents ! Je… Je… Laisse-moi tranquille.  
-Ayabell ?  
-Je t'aie dit de me LAISSER !! hurla-t-elle, je suis un danger pour vous tous ! Ne m'approchez plus jamais !  
Ses yeux, qui inondaient toujours son visage de larmes, devinrent noirs et une bourrasque de vent emporta Percy jusqu'à chez lui, où il se coucha et s'endormit difficilement en ne pensant qu'à Aya. Pourquoi était-elle si dangereuse ?

**Voilà pour cette fois. En attendant, laissez-moi des reviews que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

**Le lendemain, Percy ne vit pas Aya à l'entrainement ni au dîner. Il pensa qu'elle devait avoir faim mais il décida d'écouter son conseil et de plus s'approcher d'elle. Soudain, au milieu du repas, ils entendirent des éclats de voix dans la tente de Chiron ; Percy, Annabeth et Grover se rapprochèrent, pour entendre ;**

**-Je VEUX savoir qui elle est !!!!**

**-C'est impossible !**

**-Quesque vous en savez ?!**

**-Je le sais c'est tout.**

**-Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez rien me dire ?!**

**-Sur quoi ?**

**-Sur tout ! Sur mon identité, mes véritables origines et surtout sur ma mère, puisque vous le savez !**

**-Je ne le peut pas !**

**-Et pourquoi ?! Qui suis-je ?!**

**-Je l'ignore.**

**- Alors, laissez-moi partir.**

**-C'est hors de question.**

**-Et vous croyiez que j'allais vous demander la permission ?**

**-Ayabell Syna !! Sois raisonnable ! Tu y perdras la vie !**

**-Je vous INTERDIS de m'appeler par mes deux prénoms ! La vie n'a plus d'importance à mes yeux. Je m'en vais c'est tout.**

**-Aya !**

**Percy supposa qu'elle venait de l'assommer grâce au vent car il entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'un hoquet de douleur.**

**Percy, Annabeth, Grover et Melinaë étaient appuyés sur la porte, ce qui posa un léger problème quand Aya, folle de rage ouvrit violemment la porte. Ils s'écroulèrent tous à l'intérieur, Aya, furieuse, leur sauta au dessus en grommelant ;**

**-J'espère que vous avez apprécié le spectacle…**

**-Attend Aya ! Avait crié Annabeth qui avait réussi à se relever la première.**

**Ayabell se retourna ; elle était dans une fureur indescriptible ; ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle, ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle était terrifiante.**

**-Quesque tu veux ?**

**-Venir avec toi.**

**-Non.**

**-Ce n'était pas une question. Comment comptes-tu procéder ?**

**-J'irait vor Zeus.**

**-Mauvaise idée, tu ferais mieux de…**

**-J'irait vendre mon âme à Hadès si il le faut, JE M'EN FICHE !**

**Tous les objets de la maison volaient autour d'elle, des éclairs frappants autours d'elle empêchaient ses amis de l'approcher. Soudain, tout les objets retombèrent, les éclairs disparurent mais ses yeux restèrent noirs. Elle tourna les talons, attrapa le sac situé dans un coin de la pièce et s'en alla. **

**Encore éberlués, Annabeth, Percy, Melinaë et Grover la suivirent ;**

**-Je viens avec toi ! dirent-ils en cœur.**

**-Si je ne peux pas vous en empêcher.**

**-Oh non tu ne peux pas.**

**-Bon c'est d'accord. Ici dans une heure.**

**Ils partirent tous en courant préparer leurs sacs.**

**Quand ils revirent, à leur grand soulagement, elle était là.**

**-Bon, allez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !**

**Ils franchirent tous la porte du camp bras dessus, bras dessous ; prêts à affronter tous les dangers qui se profilaient à l'horizon.**

**Mais, ils étaient naïfs.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

_Syna pleurait. Pleurait de joie. Elle était maman ! Elle tenait dans ses bras un ravissant bébé aux yeux aussi bleus que les siens. Elle courut l'annoncer à son mari. Mais, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle où se trouvait son mari, elle le trouva en train d'embrasser passionnément Héra. Cela lui fit un tel choc qu'elle faillit lâcher son nouveau né._

_-Zeus ! hurla-t-elle._

_Le dieu sursauta. Mais il ne parut pas du tout gêné de se faire surprendre par sa femme en train d'embrasser sa sœur._

_-Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il femme ?_

_-J'accourrais pour te présenter ta fille, quand je sui tombée sur mon propre mari embrassant sa sœur ! _

_-Ma fille ?! Tonna Zeus, cette infamie n'est point le fruit de mes entrailles !_

_-Cette infamie ?! fit Syna choquée, comment oses-tu ? Notre enfant !_

_-Ceci ne sera point ! Je te ferais enfermer sorcière !_

_Syna, choquée, comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas._

_Elle s'enfuit sur terre, pour se cacher de la fureur de Zeus._

**-Aya, Aya ?!**

**La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut.**

**-Quecequ'ilya ? marmonna-t-elle.**

**-On est arrivés.**

**Aya se leva et sortit du bus qui les avait emmenés loin de la forêt.**

**-Où va-t-on maintenant ?**

**Aya s'aperçu qu'elle n'en savait rien.**

**-Chez Hadès. Je veux savoir si ma mère est morte.**

**- Pas si vite, on ne sort pas si facilement de chez Hadès.**

**-Je m'en fiche, moi je veux y aller non pas en revenir.**

**-Oui, mais si elle est en vie ? Il faut envisager toutes les possibilités.**

**-Ok, comment on sort des enfers ?**

**-Avec les perles.**

**-Et où on va trouver ces « perles » ?**

**-Je ne sais pas où, mais, je sais comment.**

**Grover sortit une petite boussole de sa poche. Il vit le regard interrogatif des quatre autres et il dit ;**

**-Ben quoi ? Je l'ai inventée grâce à la carte que m'avait donnée Luc !**

**Il baissa les yeux sur la boussole et pointa son doigt vers Melinaë en disant ;**

**-C'est par là !**

**Mais, dès que Melinaë bougea, la flèche se réorienta vers elle.**

**-Attend, dit Percy, Melinaë, à tu un collier sur toi ?**

**-Bien sûr, celui que je porte depuis ma naissance !**

**-Montre !**

**Elle sortit un collier en perles vertes de sous son T-shirt. Dix perles le composaient.**

**-Bon, ben c'est super, on à qu'à aller direct à Hollywood ! Se réjouit Grover.**

**Ayabell jeta un regard interrogateur à Melinaë.**

**-Je ne sais pas, Aya. Dit-elle.**

**-Bon, en route !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ben, oui ! Il faut qu'on vole une voiture !**

**-Pas besoin ! J'ai la mienne ! Dit Aya.**

**Elle sortit une télécommande grise de sa poche et une voiture de sport argentée décapotable apparut devant eux.**

**-La classe ! Siffla Grover.**

**-Merci ! Dit Aya en s'installant au volant.**

**-Si tu veux après on pourra tourner, je conduirais.**

**-Ok.**

**En effet, au bout de plusieures heures, la jeune fille commença à montrer des signes évidents de fatigue, elle passa le volant à Grover et s'endormit paisiblement à côté d'Annabeth.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

_Syna était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil avec son enfant dans les bras, elle avait emménagé il y a peine quelques mois, qu'une nuit bouleversât tout ;_

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma fille, nous partirons d'ici quelques jours. Susurra-t-elle à son bébé._

_Soudain, des coups se firent entendre à la porte._

_-Au nom de Zeus ! Ouvrez cette porte !_

_Elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une métaphore._

_Elle attrapa son bébé avec précaution et sauta par la fenêtre. Mais, la maison était encerclée_

_-Attrapez cette sorcière !_

_Mais Syna n'avait aucune intention de se laisser faire, elle repéra une petite ruelle et s'y enfuit en courant, son bébé dans les bras. Mais il y avait déjà des gardes dans la ruelle et un la frappa violement à la tempe. Elle s'écroula. La dernière chose qu'elle fit fut de faire apparaître sa marque, la lune, au coin de l'œil de son bébé en murmurant ;_

_-Ayabell Syna…_

_Avant qu'un garde lui prenne son bébé et que tout devienne noir._

**-AYABELL !!!!**

**La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et s'aperçu que la voiture était à l'arrêt, qu'elle était trempée de sueur et qu'elle hurlait à pleins poumons.**

**-Aya, Aya !!**

**Elle fondit en larmes.**

**-Aya, Aya, du calme, chut… Dit Percy en la prenant dans ses bras.**

**La jeune fille continua de pleurer pitoyablement sur son épaule. Elle pleurait de tristesse, elle était horrifiée.**

**-Percy, Percy… Zeus est un m-monstre ! Il a fait t-tuer ma, ma mère !**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-J-je l'ai v-vu !!!**

**-Dans ton rêve ?**

**-Non ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! C'était une vision !**

**Annabeth prit le volant à la place de Grover.**

**-Bon, plus vite on sera arrivés, plus vite on repartira avec ta mère.**

**-Et plus vite j'irais à l'olympe révéler au monde entier le vrai visage de Zeus !**

**-Je ne crois pas que ça intéresse l'olympe que Zeus ait tué une mortelle.**

**-Attend… Tu as bien dit que tu avait vu ta mère à l'olympe ?**

**-Oui, dans mon premier rêve.**

**-Mais, aucun mortel ne peut y entrer !**

**-Peut être que ta mère était une demi-déesse, ce qui expliquerait tes pouvoirs… particuliers.**

**-Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en savais rien !**

**-Bon, allons déjà voir si ta mère est morte ou non.**

**Mais Ayabell ne se sentit pas mieux et continua de sangloter sur l'épaule de Percy. Soudain, elle se retourna et hurla à Annabeth, qui conduisait tournée vers elle ;**

**-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Annabeth pila brusquement et juste à temps ; à quelques centimètres de la voiture se tenait un jeune homme grand et musclé dont on distinguait mal le visage, caché par une mèche de ses cheveux bruns. Il souriait.**

**-Fait gaffe Annabeth ! Tu a faillit tuer ce pauvre type !**

**-Aya… De quoi est ce que tu parles ?**

**-Ben, le gars devant nous là !**

**-Mais, où ?**

**-Je ne vois personne, Aya.**

**Leur regards signifiaient ;**

_Et maintenant elle devient cinglée ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du venir !_

**-Mais, je ne suis pas folle ! Regardez, je vais vous montrer !**

**Elle voulu sortir de l'habitacle pour leur montrer qu'il était réel, mais Percy l'en empêcha.**

**-Aya, si nous ne le voyons pas, ce n'es pas une bonne idée, il pourrait être dangereux.**

**-Tu as raison, mais laisse moi prendre le volant, je ne veux pas que tu lui roules dessus, Annabeth.**

**Cette dernière renifla avec mépris et dit ;**

**-Si nous ne le voyons pas, Percy à raison, C'est surement un démon et aucune importance, alors.**

**-Annabeth ! Chaque personne a droit à la vie, même si elle ne la mérite pas ! Sinon, crois tu que Zeus et moi serions en vie ? Alors évite-le !**

**-Bon, je te passe le volant, mais si il nous attaque, ne te plains pas !**

**-Je ne me plaindrais pas. Dit Aya en prenant la place d'Annabeth.**

**Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours de Hollywood. Ayabell accéléra, **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

**Zeus était bien des choses, mais il n'était pas idiot. Aujourd'hui, il était furieux, il savait qu'il avait été injuste avec sa fille, Ayabell Syna, mais le sort qu'il lui avait jeté était impossible à briser et le fait qu'elle s'acharne à rester en vie et à trouver ses origines le mettait hors de lui. Pourquoi cette gosse survivait à ce qu'il lui réservait à chaque fois ? C'était incroyable ça !**

_Je te suivrais à la trace, où que tu ailles je serais là…_

**Aya se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était allongée sur un lit de la chambre qu'ils avaient louée pour la nuit. Annabeth s'entrainait avec Melinaë, Grover surveillait les alentours et Percy… Il la regardait dormir !**

**-Hey !!! cria-t-elle.**

**-Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller.**

**-Tu me regardais dormir !**

**-Tu as fait un cauchemar.**

**-J'était au courant merci !**

**-Tu as appris de nouvelles choses sur ta mère ?**

**-Non, elle sortit son épée et la pointa sous sa gorge, mais si tu recommence à m'espionner, je te tranche la gorge compris ?**

**Elle se leva et alla à la salle de bains.**

**Elle prit une douche et avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, un terrible hurlement retenti Melinaë.**

**Aya enfila la première chose qu'elle trouva une courte robe blanche et sortit, courant de la salle de bain, attrapa son épée et sauta par la fenêtre en direction du cri Melinaë était sauvagement attaquée par un Minautore !**

**Il la tenait dans son énorme patte poilue, et elle se tordait de douleur. Aya fut vite rejointe par Annabeth, Percy et Grover, mais elle avait appris à comprendre qu'en général, c'était à elle qu'en voulaient les monstres. Ses yeux devinrent noirs, elle s'éleva dans les airs et cria **

**-Minautore ! C'est à moi que tu en veux ! Relâche là !**

**En effet, le Minautore lâcha Melinaë qui tomba et atterit durement au sol, inconsciente. Il attrapa Aya, qu'il souleva à trois mètres du sol sans efforts. Il grogna **

**-Des dernières volontés, princesse ?**

**-Oui, suffoqua Aya, laisse partir les autres.**

**-NON !! Hurla Percy.**

**Pour toute réponse, le Minautore resserra sa prise sur Aya, qui s'évanouit, sa tête reposant mollement sur le coté.**

**Soudain, Percy fut prit d'un coup de génie il sortit le stylo à bille que lui avait donné Chiron, il le transforma en épée et la planta dans le bras du Minautore qui hurla de douleur et lâcha Ayabell et la rattrapa de justesse par la robe, qui se déchira. Ayabell ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sortit deux épées et les planta dans les deux yeux du Minautore, qui, en voulant l'étrangler, arracha le col de sa robe. Aya arracha une épée d'un œil du monstre et lui coupa la main pour se libérer. A nouveau, elle s'éleva dans les airs et la foudre s'abatis sur la bête, le tuant proprement. Aya atterrit gracieusement.**

**-Percy, guérit les, on s'en va avant d'avoir une autre mauvaise surprise.**

**Percy s'approcha de la piscine, guérit Annabeth, Grover, assommés par le monstre alors qu'il tentait d'entrer et Melinaë, gravement blessée à la tête.**

**Ils bouclèrent leurs valises et sautèrent dans la voiture, Grover démarra en trombe une nouvelle journée de fugue s'annonçait.**

**Percy tenait Ayabell enlacée depuis deux bonnes heures quand, enfin, elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Percy sourit quand il s'aperçu que le Minautore avait réduit en lambeaux sa robe, et qu'elle était donc vêtue… très légèrement. Ce qui ne le gêna pas pour la garder dans ses bras, au contraire. Il caressa ses cheveux noir comme du charbon et poussa un soupir de soulagement tout était plus facile quand elle était endormie, elle n'avait pas cette coquille qu'elle s'était forgée à l'épreuve du feu et qui l'empêchait d'accéder à ses sentiments.**

**Pour la seconde fois en deux jours, Aya se réveilla dans la voiture, sursauta et hurla **

**-NON, STOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!!**

**Le garçon brun au sourire étrange était encore planté au milieu de la rue, seulement Annabeth roulait trop vite, n'eut pas le temps de freiner et lui passa au travers. Ayabell hoqueta d'horreur mais l'étrange apparition semblait être composée de fumée. Fatiguée, Aya se repelotonna dans les bras de Percy et s'endormit, au plus grand désarroi d'Annabeth.**

**Aya entrouvrit les yeux au moment précis où Percy lui caressait la joue et mettait sa main sur sa taille. Elle rougit et lui murmura **

**-Sois sage… avant de se rendormir **

**Annabeth soupira ses relations avec Percy devenaient de plus en plus compliquées.**

**Percy, lui ne pensait qu'à une seule chose jamais il ne se serait imaginé avec une jeune fille aussi belle que la nuit sur les genoux, endormie. Sans surprise, il aimait ça.**

**Annabeth, elle, détestait ça, le fait que Percy sois amoureux d'une fille qui ne lui accordait un regard uniquement quand elle était en danger car reconnaissons le, il était amoureux.**

**En revanche, il ignorait si la jeune fille l'aimait et ça c'était un vrai danger. Car jamais il n'oserait aller lui parler.**

**Dans son sommeil, Ayabell sourit, elle semblait rêver de quelque chose d'agréable du jeune homme ? D'un autre jeune homme ? Du garçon à l'étrange sourire ? De sa mère ? De ses parents ? Percy se posais sans cesse les mêmes questions.**

**Soudain, le téléphone de Grover vira et réveilla Ayabell.**

**-Oulala les gars, vous n'allez pas aimer la nouvelle que je viens de recevoir !**

**-Allez, accouche Grover ! Balança Annabeth.**

**-C'est pas vrai, on est maudits ! Hadès à décidé de déplacer la porte des enfers, elle se trouve à Cannes en France maintenant.**

**-M**de ! jura Melinaë**

**-C'est pas vrai !**

**-Si je te le dit !**

**-Ca veut dire qu'on doit prendre le bateau ?!**

**-Ben, oui. Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose contre les bateaux ?**

**-N-non. Mentit la jeune fille.**

**En fait, Elle détestait tout ce qui touchait à la mer, l'océan et tout ça, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise part rapport à Percy. Tout avait commencé quand, elle avait prit le bateau avec ses parents quand elle avait dix ans, le bateau avait sombré et ses parents adoptifs étaient portés disparus depuis ce jour où elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi elle avait survécu. Et depuis, la phrase qui la décrivait le mieux était, « Tout ce qui me tue me rend plus fort », elle avait fait tout depuis ce jour en fonction de cette phrase. Et elle ne s'était plus jamais approchée de la mer ou de l'océan. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle avait développé depuis, une peur irrationnelle de l'eau. Elle aimait bien Percy, mais elle détestait quand il jouait avec l'eau.**

**Quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit dans un petit hôtel miteux et délabré, Ayabell, inquiète, demanda à Percy **

**-Euuuuu, Percy ? Je peux te parler une minute ?**

**-Bien sûr !**

**Elle le suivit près de la piscine à sa plus grande horreur. Il se déshabilla, il portait un maillot de bain sous ses vêtements, et plongea.**

**-Viens ! Elle est super bonne !**

**-Non, je n'y tiens pas.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Ben, si tu tiens tant à le savoir, je ne sais pas nager et je n'ai pas l'intention d'apprendre.**

**-Pourquoi ?!**

**-Parce que, mes parents adoptifs sont morts dans un naufrage, quand j'avais dix ans et moi, j'ai survécu, j'ignore pourquoi.**

**-oh ! Je suis désolé, mais je crois savoir pourquoi toi, tu à survécu.**

**-Ben, tiens !**

**-Pour ça.**

**Il s'approcha doucement, lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il était trempé mais Aya s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était lui, elle, ensemble. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était, ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Percy huma son doux parfum, elle sentait délicieusement bon, mais Percy ne connaissait aucunes des fleurs qui le composaient. Soudain, brusquement, comme électrifié, il fourragea dans ses sublimes cheveux, respira son haleine à fond et la serra fort contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, elle le repoussa doucement, ils haletaient tout les deux. Alors, doucement, elle lui dit **

**-Percy, je ne peux pas faire ça.**

**-Ca n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger à l'instant. Remarqua Percy.**

**-Ce n'est… Percy, je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu dois comprendre… Je suis un danger pour toi et pour les autres.**

**-Mais je m'en fiche ! fit Percy, buté.**

**-Pas moi ! Si je te blesse, qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faut, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.**

**-Il ne m'arrivera rien.**

**-Je n'en suis pas aussi sure que toi.**

**Sur ce, elle se leva et s'enferma dans sa chambre où elle empêcha tout le monde d'entrer, sauf Melinaë, qui alla la voir **

**-Alors, que ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.**

**-J'aime beaucoup Percy, mais je suis un danger pour vous tous ! Tu as bien vu ! Si tu n'avais pas créé ce champ de force, j'aurais tué toute ta famille !**

**-Aya, crois-tu que Percy serait venu, ainsi que Grover, Anabeth et moi, si nous avions eu peur du danger que tu représentes ?**

**-N-non.**

**-Alors, où est le problème ?**

**-Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.**

**-Pourquoi le ferait-tu souffrir ?**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Alors calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un coup de cafard, dors un peu et tu verras que la nuit porte conseil.**

**-Mais, c'est que j'ignore tellement de choses de mon passé et de mon avenir ! Et si jamais il était tué à cause de moi !**

**-Aya, c'est le fils de Poséidon ! Crois-tu qu'il se fera tuer si facilement ? Et maintenant, Bonne nuit !**

**-Bonne nuit, Meli.**

**Mais au cours de la nuit, Ayabell se senti tellement seule et triste, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se leva et alla au petit balcon de sa chambre. Il sentait tellement la cigarette qu'Aya ne put retenir une légère toux. Elle aperçu Percy au dehors, elle le rejoint.**

**-Percy ? demanda-t-elle timidement.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Je… Je suis désolée.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-De t'avoir rejeté, mais je ne veut pas te faire de mal…**

**-Pourquoi m'en ferait-tu ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, mais tu as bien vu, je ne contrôle pas toujours mes pouvoirs…**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne nous arrivera rien.**

**Elle sourit tristement.**

**-J'ai toujours rêvé d'être normale. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que ça m'a sauvé la vie pas mal de fois alors j'ai fini par l'accepter mais, les rires moqueurs des autres enfants à l'école tintent encore dans mes oreilles et je me rappelle comme je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tous ça m'arrivait à moi. Mais maintenant je pense avoir comprit autant j'ai eu beaucoup de malheurs quand j'étais petite, autant aujourd'hui, je vais les chercher moi-même en entraînant des amis, chose que je n'aie jamais eue, avec moi et je suis heureuse.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi à l'école, je n'avais que Grover comme ami, sinon on se moquait beaucoup de moi, mais, au fond, je pense qu'ils sont plus à plaindre que nous. Car ce sont de stupides petits mortels qui vivront sans jamais voir de Dieu de leur vie.**

**Ayabell sourit, se percha sur la pointe des pieds, car Percy la dépassait d'une bonne tête, et l'embrassa doucement, au début. Mais, comme la première fois, il passa comme un courant électrique entre eux et Percy ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras et de fourrager à nouveau dans ses cheveux noirs comme du charbon. Percy huma à nouveau son doux parfum, avec ses habituelles fleurs inconnues. Ses lèvres étaient douces mais fermes, il n'allait pas la lâcher de sitôt. Ayabell retins un sourire le garçon était devenu dépendant de sa présence, ce qui lui faisait peur et lui donnait envie de rire en même temps.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

**Ayabell était terrorisée.**

**Ils se trouvaient dans un port.**

**Et un port, en général, c'est remplit d'eau, et celui là ne faisait pas exception aux autres. Malheureusement pour elle.**

**Ils bifurquèrent vers d'autres bateaux et c'est à ce moment qu'Aya cria et se cacha derrière Percy **

**-Aya, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Ce bateau… j'ai prit le même il y à six ans. S'il s'appelle **_l'enfer déchaîné,_** c'est lui.**

**Percy s'approcha, Ayabell toujours accrochée à son bras. Il lut le nom du bateau, écrit en cursive sur la proue du yacht **_L'enfer déchaîné._

**-Aya…**

**-Noooooooon !!! C'est impossible ! J-je veux parler au capitaine.**

**-Aya, nous devons trouver un bateau.**

**-Crois tu que la capitaine refuserais une place à une des rare survivants du premier naufrage de son bateau ? **

**Annabeth soupira, Grover, lui, gémit de bonheur ce bateau était immense ! Dix étages, un casino, des magasins, des spa, le bonheur ! Puis, il repensa au Casino du lotus à Las Vegas, et il chassa cette idée de sa tête.**

**Aya avait raison, le capitaine fut très compréhensif, et leur offrit la suite la plus luxueuse de son bateau, Percy trouvais ça étrange, tout de même. La suite était immense jacuzzi, la baignoire était aussi grande qu'une piscine. Mais il y avait un problème. Il n'y avait que quatre chambres.**

**-Bon, fit Grover sur un ton gêné, ben, on sait tous qui va avec qui, fit il en explosant de rire.**

**Aya piqua un fard et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.**

**-Oui on sait, répliqua-t-elle, toi et le distributeur de canettes !**

**Percy, Annabeth et Melinaë éclatèrent de rire.**

**-De toute façon, il y aura toujours quelqu'un debout pour faire le guet alors cette fois, ce sera sois Percy sois moi.**

**-Tu ne tiendras pas, ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas dormis !**

**Ayabell s'approcha si près de Grover que leurs nez se frôlèrent **

**-Tu veux me mettre à l'épreuve, biquet ? Susurra-t-elle, venimeuse.**

**Grover déglutit péniblement et bégaya **

**-N-non, je voulais simplement dire que…**

**-Percy, tu dors en premier ! Le coupa-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.**

**-Déjà ? Mais il est quatre heures de l'après midi !**

**-Oui, tu as raison, nous devrions plutôt visiter les lieux.**

**-Ouais ben moi, je commence par le 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… sixième étage ! fit Grover en comptant les étages sur le plan et en désignant l'étage, comme par hasard, du casino.**

**-Ok moi je commence par la cale, Percy tu viens avec moi. Dit Aya.**

**-Melinaë et moi, fit Annabeth, on va visiter les boutiques !**

**-Cool ! fit Melinaë.**

**La cale était immense, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ayabell de vérifier le moindre recoin pour vérifier s'il y avait une fuite d'eau.**

**-Enfin, Aya ! Fit Percy, qui regrettais de ne pas avoir été jouer au casino avec Grover.**

**-Remonte si tu en a envie, mais moi, je ne veux pas que mon deuxième voyage en bateau se passe comme le premier. Tu crois que ces fils les soutiennent assez ? Dit-elle en désignant des énormes poutres en fer qui étaient retenues par de minces câbles argentés.**

**-Oui, je pense, et franchement, Aya, tu crois vraiment que le bateau fera naufrage avec le fils de Poséidon à son bord ?**

**-Nan.**

**-Alors, viens on va jouer au casino.**

**-D'accord, tu as gagné. Soupira Aya. Mais… Percy ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je t'en prie, fais en sorte de protéger le bateau s'il te plaît.**

**-Je te promets qu'il n'arrivera rien ni a nous, ni au autres.**

**Elle soupira à nouveau, mais de soulagement cette fois.**

**Percy la prit par la main et l'emmena en courant vers le casino.**

**-Non ! Tu triches !**

**-Ben oui ! Sinon à quoi ça servirait d'être une demi-déesse ?**

**-Mais heu !**

**-Je t'ai eu !**

**Annabeth et Grover disputaient une partie d'un jeu en trois-dimension super moderne et Annabeth battait Grover à plat de couture avec ses capacités de guerrière incroyable. Et Grover n'aimais pas ça car lui ne pouvait pas se servir de ses capacités de chèvre sans se faire repérer, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Annabeth. Melinaë, elle, conduisait une voiture virtuelle dans une folle course pour échapper aux policiers elle jouait avec une immense concentration et était sans pitié avec les voitures qui ne la laissait pas passer.**

**-Viens on essaye ça !**

**-Ok ! Sourit Aya avec enthousiasme.**

**Ils essayèrent le karting, la piste de skate bord (Ayabell était carrément incroyable !), le bowling et les multiples jacuzzis.**

**Mais, au bout d'un moment, vint la fatigue accumulée depuis deux jours et Aya s'endormit dans un jacuzzi à coté de Percy, qui la sortit de là et l'installa sur le lit de leur chambre.**

**Elle avait l'air si fragile, si jeune lorsqu'elle dormait ! Il s'installa dans le canapé à coté et s'endormit pendant qu'Annabeth, Grover et Melinaë s'endormaient paisiblement dans leurs chambres respectives.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

_Thalia se battait avec la force du désespoir, mais les monstres étaient plus forts et plus nombreux qu'elle. Elle se battait courageusement mais était blessée du sang s'écoulait lentement d'une profonde entaille de son épaule et coulait vers son ventre, elle était égratignée de partout et sa jambe blessée la faisait horriblement souffrir car un monstre était tombé dessus, l'écrasant à moitié mais elle avait réussi à se dégager avant d'être totalement coincée sous son poids. Deux monstres étaient morts mais il en restait encore trois et elle était seule. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces, mais les créatures avaient, malgré tout ses efforts, le dessus. Elle hurla quand un des monstres lui entailla profondément la cuisse de ses griffes. En bas de la colline, elle entendit la petite Annabeth crier et Luke retenir son souffle. _

_-Non ! cria-t-elle, Restez là bas !_

_Mais, c'est alors que le second monstre lui lança une énorme boule de feu qu'elle évita de son mieux mais qui lui brûla profondément la joue et le bras droit. Elle passa sous sa garde avec son épée et lui transperça le cœur. Un d'éliminé, plus que deux. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres monstres qui chargeaient déjà vers elle. Elle trancha net la tête du premier mais laissa tomber son épée que le second attrapa précipitamment. Il la regarda, cette petite graine de dieux et la transperça avec sa propre épée. Elle hurla, et trouva assez de force pour arracher l'épée de son corps et transpercer le dernier monstre avec, il partit en une fumée dorée, comme les quatre autres avant lui. Elle recula en titubant et tomba à genoux. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut les pas précipités de la petite Annabeth pour la sauver. Trop tard. Soudain, Thalia leva la tête et le ciel devint blanc, elle aperçu le visage souriant de son père et soudain, elle fut tout. Le vent soufflant dans ses épines, la respiration de la terre, l'air que les enfants autour d'elle respiraient…_

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

**Ayabell était trempée de sueur, en larmes et hurlante dans son lit. Percy, Annabeth, Grover et Melinaë étaient à son chevet. Les fenêtres de la chambre étaient grandes ouvertes et le vent, la pluie et l'orage déferlaient dehors comme à l'intérieur. Aya fronça les sourcils, ses yeux devinrent noirs et soudain la tempête cessa, un magnifique soleil envahit le ciel et le temps redevint normal.**

**-Aye, ça va ?**

**-Oui, ça va, merci.**

**-Aya tu hurlais ! Dis-nous de quoi tu as rêvé !**

**-De… De ma demi-sœur, Thalia.**

**Annabeth à soupiré, s'est assise à coté de moi et m'a serrée dans ses bras.**

**-Tu as rêvé de la nuit où elle est morte ? Demanda-t-elle douloureusement c'était une dure nuit.**

**-Oui. C'était toi la petite fille ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi le ciel est-il devenu blanc ?**

**-Tu vois le grand pin en haut de la colline des sangs-mêlés que je t'ai montré sur les anciennes photos ?**

**-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Thalia !**

**-Et bien, lorsqu'elle agonisait, Zeus a eu pitié d'elle et l'a transformée en pin. Depuis, son âme renforce la barrière magique du camp et protège tout ses habitants.**

**-Qu'est ce que c'est triste !**

**-Oui. Et je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver.**

**-Tu avais sept ans ! Comment voulais-tu la sauver ? **

**-J'avait de l'ambroisie. **

**-Ca n'aurait pas pu guérir une blessure si grave et de toute façon elle à fini par revenir !**

**-Au fait, qui est le jeune garçon que j'ai vu avec vous ?**

**-Luke. Un jeune garçon qui a essayé de semer le chaos à l'Olympe en réveillant Chron… Chron… enfin bref, le roi des titans.**

**-Oh, pas cool.**

**-Non, pas cool du tout, grimaça Annabeth, parcourue d'un frisson, Tu sais, tu lui ressemble beaucoup, à Thalia.**

**-Bon, allé, on change de sujet. Fit Percy. Et si on allait grimper sur le mur d'escalade ?**

**-Ouais ! fit Grover**

**-Je vais me doucher.**

**Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle était habillée avec une courte robe blanche, des sandales à lacets montants, une tiare enserrait son front, elle s'était nouée une longue natte lui tombant dans le dos, son habituel collier en forme de pleine lune pendait à son cou, des lacets étaient noués autour de ses avants bras, dissimulant astucieusement des poignards et elle s'était maquillée, faisant paraître la jeune fille de seize ans plus mûre qu'elle ne l'était.**

**-C'est quoi ça ? Fit Percy en pointant le doigt vers son visage.**

**-Ben, c'est du maquillage !**

**-Tu te maquilles toi maintenant ?**

**-J'ai seize ans ! Tu n'es pas mon père et je fais ce que je veux !**

**-Ca te va super bien, fit Annabeth, tu veux bien me maquiller aussi ?**

**-Bien sûr !**

**Et elles s'enfermèrent encore une demi-heure dans la salle de bain.**

**Annabeth ressortit attifée comme Aya mais à un détail près, au lieu du collier lune, Annabeth portait son habituel collier de perles de la colonie et sa robe était bleue.**

**-Waouh ! Fit Grover.**

**Annabeth fronça les sourcils. Aya attrapa son épée en argent et noua le fourreau atour de sa taille grâce à un lacet en cuir semblables aux autres de sa tenue, Annabeth fit de même.**

**C'est alors qu'une explosion énorme retenti, faisant trembler tout le bateau. Ayabell blêmit. Ils se mirent à courir dans la direction de l'explosion. Soudain, ils débouchèrent dans la salle de bal du bateau. Elle était immense, et de grandes baies vitrées tapissaient les murs. Le seul petit détail qui gâchait tout était l'immense chien des enfers à vingt têtes et deux immenses hommes, surement des demi-dieux, qui se tenaient au milieu de la salle.**

**-Vingt têtes ? A hurlé Aya, C'est possible ça ?**

**-Je pense puisqu'il s'apprête à nous griller pour de vrai !**

**-AAAAARRRRGGGG !**

**Ayabell tenta une feinte pour attaquer le chien monstrueux mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, les deux hommes s'inclinèrent devant elle **

**-Quel honneur, votre altesse !**

**-Hein ? A-t-elle fait.**

**Ils firent comme si ils ne l'avaient pas entendue.**

**-Ayabell Syna, cela fait des années que nous tentons tout pour détruire l'Olympe, nous seront directs, voulez-vous vous rallier à nôtre cause ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr ! A-t-elle fait.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?**

**-Bon, et bien, dans ce cas, nous allons devoir vous tuer.**

**Ils ont dit ça comme si ils étaient un gentil principal qui va devoir se résigner à lui mettre une heure de colle, mais sur un ton très sérieux.**

**Ayabell à éclaté d'un rire moqueur et a dégainé son épée, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de les attaquer, un des deux hommes habillés de noir lui à asséné un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'a projeté contre une baie vitrée, la vitre à explosée en une pluie de verre, la jeune fille continua de tomber dans le vide et ils entendirent un terrible « Crac ! » qui leur retourna le cœur lorsque la tête de la jeune fille heurta le pont, dix étages en dessous.**

**-AYABELL ! hurla Percy.**

**Fous de rage, il tua les deux hommes d'un simple coup d'épée dans le cœur chacun et s'avança vers le monstre mais il le faucha avec une de ses longues queues et lui brula la joue. Il le souleva de terre, suspendu par la cheville avec la même queue. Annabeth voulu charger mais le monstre attrapa un chandelier en métal avec une queue et l'assomma proprement, et la souleva du sol par la taille et attrapa par la même occasion Grover et Melinaë.**

**-Merde ! Jura Percy à qui le sang commençait à monter à la tête.**

**-C'est un bien laid mot dans ta bouche, Persée Jackson. **

**C'était Ayabell. La jeune fille était tout bonnement suspendue dans les airs, elle entra par la fenêtre. C'est à ce moment que Percy se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs mais bleus. D'un bleu si flashy que Percy en avait mal aux yeux.**

**-Lâche-le. Dit-elle au chien géant.**

**En bon toutou, il les lâcha et ils s'écroulèrent à terre.**

**-Bonjour mes amis !**

**Percy resta bouche-bée cinq secondes. Un jeune homme venait de franchir le même fenêtre qu'Ayabell. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés, au teint pâle avec une vilaine cicatrice sur la joue. Luke.**

**Percy se leva d'un bond et toisa le jeune homme.**

**-Luke ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, tu était banni à jamais aux enfers !**

**-Oui, bien sûr, mais figure toi que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant aux enfers.**

**Ayabell se posa à terre et à la plus grande terreur des autres, ses yeux devinrent rouges.**

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-Ma petite amie !**

**Il prit Ayabell par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

**Percy était mortifié. Il était en train de regarder sa petite amie embrasser un autre garçon qu'il haïssait. Il serra les dents et dégaina turbulence.**

**-Oh ! On se calme mon gars ! fit Luke en riant.**

**-Ayabell ! C'est notre pire ennemi ! cria Percy, en ignorant Luke.**

**-Ton pire ennemi tu veux dire, Persée. Fit Aya d'une voix étrange.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, Percy, ce n'es pas la Ayabell que tu connais.**

**-Comment ça ? Qui est-ce ?**

**-Et bien, si ça t'intéresses, j'ai trouvé un endroit très intéressant aux enfers. Une porte vers un autre monde, un monde totalement opposé au nôtre où chaque humain normal de nôtre monde à un double maléfique. Et ceux qui sont déjà maléfiques, ils n'en ont pas ! Comme c'est étrange, n'est ce pas ? L'arme parfaite pour conquérir le monde et l'Olympe ! Car, les doubles des dieux existent ! J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver ma jeune amie ici présente. Elle dirigeait la colonie des sang-mêlé maléfiques ! Quelle aubaine !**

**-Tu mens ! cria Percy sans réfléchir.**

**-Qu'y connaît-tu, toi ?**

**-…**

**Luke éclata de rire et s'envola avec le double maléfique d'Ayabell. Avant de disparaître il cria **

**-Au fait, votre amie est encore en train d'agoniser en bas, ne l'oubliez pas ! Elle a surement des dernières volontés !**

**Il éclata de rire et disparut dans le ciel.**

**Soudain, Percy se souvint d'Ayabell, le crâne surement fracassé sur le pont. Il eu un au-le-corps et sortit en trombe de la pièce pour l'aider.**

**-P…Percy…**

**-Oui, je suis là, la rassura-t-elle, je vais te donner de l'ambroisie.**

**-J-j'ai froid…**

**Ses longs cheveux étaient imbibés de sang, une énorme flaque en couvrait le sol.**

**-Ayabell, reste avec moi, tiens bon, je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi…**

**La jeune fille eu un faible sourire. Ses joues avaient perdu toute couleur, elle était blafarde. Percy se pencha et lui donna de l'ambroisie et le sang cessa de couler. Elle reprit immédiatement quelque couleurs mais elle restait inerte.**

**-Annabeth ! Viens m'aider à soigner Aya !**

**Annabeth arriva en courant et lui donna une bouteille d'eau qu'il vida sur le corps de Aya. Immédiatement, les plaies se refermèrent. La jeune fille remua faiblement, ouvrit les yeux et murmura **

**-Le chien géant est mort ?**

_Oups ! _**Pensa Percy. Soudain, ils entendirent Grover et Melinaë hurler.**

**- Anabeth, occupe-toi d'elle et je vais les aider !**

**-Ok !**

**Percy prit l'ascenseur pour remonter au dixième étage, où se trouvaient le monstre et ses amis. Il entendit Melinaë hurler. Il accéléra. Le chien géant n'avait pas bougé d'endroit. Il le trouva dans la même pièce qu'avant tenant Grover et Melinaë et s'apprêtant à avaler cette dernière qui hurlait de terreur. Il fut rapide. Il dégaina turbulence et la planta dans le cœur de monstre qui disparut en une pluie d'étincelles. A l'endroit où se trouvait ses pieds, il y avait un mot **

_Si vous lisez ceci c'est que vous avez survécu alors, j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous dans la cale. Vite, avant que le bateau ne sombre…_

_Votre cher ami_

_Luke._

**Ils descendirent récupérer Annabeth et Ayabell, qui s'était réveillée mais ne pouvait bouger. Percy la prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant que tout irait bien. Ils descendirent dans la cale pour trouver des araignées géantes avec des couteaux à la place des pinces. Elles avaient déjà coupé les fins câbles qui retenaient les immenses barres de fer, qui s'étaient abattues sur la coque du bateau et l'avaient percé. Annabeth et Melinaë étaient terrifiées par les araignées et Ayabell par la forte voie d'eau dans le navire. Elle se cramponnait à Percy comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Ils remontèrent et hurlèrent au capitaine que le navire coulait. Il ne les écouta pas et leur dit que ce n'était rien qu'une égratignure.**

**Le bateau sombrait lentement. Les passagers étaient terrifiés. Ils couraient tous vers les canaux de sauvetage. Annabeth, Grover et Percy montèrent dans une barque et Melinaë aida Aya à monter mais avant qu'elle en ait eu le temps, les cordes qui retenaient la barque lâchèrent et elle tomba à la mer laissant Melinaë et Aya seules sur le navire en naufrage.**

**-PERCY ! hurla Ayabell.**

**Elle distingua les cris du garçon parmi le bruit des hurlements des passagers paniqués. Les araignées géantes débarquèrent sur le pont. Melinaë ne put que sauter à la mer pour leur échapper.**

_-MAMAN ! PAPA !_

_-AYABELL !_

_Le bateau tanguait alors que les parents de la petite Ayabell étaient dans une barque déjà à la mer et la petite encore dans les bras du commandant, qui lui dit _

_-Ce ne sont pas tes parents et ils sont perdus ! Cesse donc de pleurnicher ainsi, idiote ! Lui cria le capitaine._

_Son visage s'allongea et il se transforma en un monstre horrible. Il empoigna la fillette et lui hurla de son haleine putride _

_-Où est le médaillon ?_

_-Quel médaillon ?_

_-Le médaillon de Syna petite sotte !_

_-Le médaillon de S…_

_-Arrête de mentir et donne le moi tout de suite où ce seront les monstres marins qui décideront de ton sort !_

_-Arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote, rétorqua l'enfant avec aplomb, je n'ai pas le médaillon de Syna et les monstres n'existent pas !_

_-TU MENS ! Je vais t'arracher la tête avec les dents et nous verrons si tu n'a pas de médaillon !_

_- Je ne sais pas qui est Syna ! cria la petite fille en pleurant, prise de peur._

_-Mais c'est ta mère imbécile !_

_-NON ! Ma maman s'appelle Letty !_

_Le monstre éclata d'un rire terrible qui fit froid dans le dos de la petite._

_-Ce n'était pas ta mère mais une idiote et répugnante mortelle !_

_-Maman…_

_-SILENCE ! Ta chère petite maman est morte à présent ! Et bientôt tu vas la retrouver ! Hurla-t-il en la jetant à la mer._

_L'enfant, ballotée par le courant se débattit, elle voulait regagner la surface, mais elle semblait tellement loin ! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle coulait à pic. Elle cessa de lutter car l'air lui manquait. Soudain, quelque chose la toucha et l'emporta vers la surface où elle inspira bruyamment une bouffée d'air. Elle voulu regarder son sauveur mais il avait disparut. Elle était seule, perdue au milieu de l'océan._

**Ce fut une horrible impression de déjà vu pour Ayabell lorsqu'elle se débattit pour sortir de l'eau qui l'oppressait.**

**Melinaë avait réussit à atteindre les canaux des trois autres adolescents mais Ayabell restait introuvable.**

**-Vous, vous restez là, moi je vais la chercher ! cria Percy**

**-Non, Percy ! C'est trop dangereux !**

**-Je suis le fils de Poséidon ! L'eau n'est pas dangereuse pour moi !**

**Et il sauta à la mer.**

**Il nageait depuis longtemps lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille, presque au fond de l'eau, inerte. Il l'empoigna par la taille et tâta son pouls. Elle était vivante, mais pas pour longtemps sans air. Il créa une bulle d'air pour que la jeune fille puisse respirer, mais elle resta inconsciente. Il dut lui faire un massage cardiaque. Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Soudain, la jeune fille se réveilla en crachotant et respira bruyamment. Sans réfléchir, il la serra dans ses bras. Elle sécha instantanément.**

**-Humm, merci. Murmura-t-elle.**

**-Je t'aime. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.**

**-Je t'aime. Lui répondit-elle.**

**Ils remontèrent à la surface et instantanément la mer se calma. Les vagues s'évanouirent et l'eau miroita. Ayabell était encore trop faible pour bouger et elle s'endormit dans les bras de Percy lorsqu'il monta à bord du bateau de sauvetage. Percy orienta la barque dans la bonne direction.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

_Il se pavanait dans l'Olympe. Il s'approchait d'une salle inconnue aux yeux de tous, sauf lui, évidemment. Il sortit un médaillon reliée à une chaîne autour de son coup de sa toge et en retira le centre. Il le tendit vers la porte blindée et dit _

_-C'est moi. Permission de voir la captive._

_-Permission autorisée. Fit une voix de femme._

_La porte s'ouvrit et devant les yeux du dieu se trouvait un ruban géant suspendu au dessus du vide, menant à un palais au milieu de nulle part. S'il tombait de ce ruban, il serait condamné à tomber dans le vide pour l'éternité. Il évita donc de trop s'approcher des bords du chemin. Il entra dans le bâtiment cherchant une trace du domestique de sa captive._

_-JAMES ! hurla-t-il_

_Il entendit un bruit d'un vase qui se brise au sol et un homme habillé en domestique entra dans son champ de vision._

_-Seigneur ?_

_-Comment va-t-elle ?_

_-Elle est disons… Comme d'habitude._

_- Est-elle malade ?_

_-Non, aucun souci de santé mais, elle vous en veut toujours autant mentalement._

_-Je ne pense pas qu'elle me pardonnera et franchement, je m'en fiche._

_-Voulez vous la voir ?_

_-S'il te plaît._

_-Bien._

_Il le conduisit dans une bibliothèque immense. Au centre de la pièce se tenait un grand fauteuil en cuir noir de dos._

_-Hum, hum._

_Le fauteuil se retourna lentement sur une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, un grain de beauté en forme de crissant de lune au coin de l'œil. _

_Syna._

_-Zeus ? dit-elle._

**Ayabell était allongée sur un des quatre lits de la plus grande suite d'un hôtel de Cannes, bondé à cause du défilé qui se déroulait cette semaine. Percy s'était endormi, mais il la serrait étroitement dans ses bras, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Le garçon sentait l'air marin, elle respira à fond son odeur et posa la tête sur son bras musclé. Elle avait peur. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort réciproquement, avec un garçon. Elle l'aimait tant ! Elle avait peur pour lui. Mais, pour l'instant, c'était lui qui lui avait sauvé la mise plusieurs fois. En attendant, elle en profita pour se blottir contre lui. Il grogna dans son sommeil et mit sa main sur sa taille. Elle rougit, mais ne bougea pas. Elle aurait aimé rester l'éternité ainsi, dans les bras de Percy, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Le garçon remua et ouvrit les yeux. Pour la première fois Ayabell remarqua que le Percy avait des yeux magnifiques. Bleus comme la mer. Il loucha car son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille.**

**-Je suis coincée. Lui souffla-t-elle.**

**-C'était un peu le but ! Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.**

**Elle sourit el l'embrassa avec toute la passion possible. Percy, agréablement surprit lui rendit son baiser puis la serra contre lui.**

**-Ca va ?**

**-Mieux maintenant.**

**Il sourit et l'embrassa de plus belle.**

**-Alors, on a un problème, l'entrée se trouve en haut des escaliers au tapis rouge.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Bon, il nous faut un plan.**

**-On pourrait peut-être… Oh, non. Et si on faisait…Euh, non plus. J'en sais rien en fait. **

**-Moi j'ai une idée ! Sourit Percy en regardant les filles.**

**Les regards des jeunes filles devinrent méfiants et elles protestèrent beaucoup le plan. Mais, elles finirent par céder.**

**Dix minutes plus tard, Ayabell, Melinaë et Annabeth étaient habillées comme des stars de cinéma et Percy et Grover en costume cravate, prêts à gravir les interminables et légendaires marches.**

**-Hum, j'adore ce plan. Fit Percy en regardant la très courte robe argentée d'Ayabell.**

**-Arrête ou je vais me changer !**

**-Tu es magnifique.**

**-Mouais c'est ça !**

**Percy soupira mais ça lui passa vite quand il regarda les sublimes jambes d'Aya. Il n'était quand même pas trop d'accord qu'elle se ballade comme ça dehors, mais bon, c'était son idée après tout. Il lui prit le bras et lui dit avec humour **

**-Votre limousine vous attend madame !**

**Elle a éclaté de rire et est sortie de la suite, Percy à son bras.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

**Immense. Le seul mot qu'il me venait à l'esprit quand je regardais l'immense bâtiment en haut des marches. Je n'avais pas écouté Annabeth et Melinaë et je ne connaissais pas son nom. Mais peu-importe je me trouvais dans une immense limousine blanche assise à coté de Percy et mes amis. Percy avait appris à contrôler la brume qui dissimulait les anomalies dues aux dieux aux mortels, et il nous avait fait passer pour des superstars. Et moi, apparemment une super chanteuse provocatrice. Super. Pffffff ! Non mais des fois, il a de ces idées ! Je me demande où il va les chercher ! Enfin bref, je descendis lentement de l'immense limousine et sourit aux paparazzis. Percy me souffla à l'oreille **

**-Pose et sois plus provoc !**

**-Tu plaisantes ? Cette robe est grande comme un timbre poste ! Je ne vais pas, en plus, poser !**

**-Ben, si. Rit-il en posant sa main sur ma hanche et en souriants avec moi aux photographes.**

**Je tournais la tête vers lui et lentement, nos lèvres se rapprochèrent et il m'embrassa doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus passionnément. J'ouvris de grands yeux et tentais de le repousser doucement pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment mais il me serra contre lui et aucunes de mes tentatives ne lui fit changer d'avis. Je rougis quand je me rendis compte que tous les photographes nous mitraillaient. Oh, et puis qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Je lui rendis son baiser, jusqu'au moment où Annabeth nous balança un verre d'eau à la figure.**

**-Ha ! Hoqueta Percy**

**-Tu l'empêchais de respirer.**

**Il se tourna vers moi, tout rouge.**

**-Je suis désolé, je n'ai…**

**-Ca ne m'a pas dérangée, Percy.**

**Il me sourit, ce qu'il était beau ! Mais, il fallait que je me concentre pour monter ces marches interminables, avec ces talons aiguilles immenses sans me casser la figure. Et là on allait rigoler. Parce que je n'avais jamais porté ce genre de chaussure ! Moi, une bonne paire de converses sa suffit, mais pas là apparemment. Bon, une, deux, trois… Bon, une bonne nouvelle, j'y arrivais, la mauvaise, c'était l'homme de trois mètres au moins, debout devant la porte des enfers. Ce n'était pas gagné. Soudain, Percy s'approcha de lui et demanda **

**-Dites moi, monsieur, êtes vous un mortel ?**

**-Persée Jackson, saches que tu as devant toi Agrée, fils d'Arès !**

**-Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire non.**

**Je pâlis. J'avais déjà vu cet homme quelque part, seulement, impossible de me souvenir où. Lui apparemment s'en souvenait car il écarquilla les yeux en pointant le doigt sur moi et grogna **

**-TOI !**

**-Oulà ! Il a l'air de t'en vouloir un tantinet ! Plaisanta Percy en se mettant entre moi et le géant.**

**-Percy ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne me souviens absolument pas de lui !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je ne m'en souviens pas ! Pas du tout ! C'est une catastrophe !**

**-Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Ce type va te rafraîchir la mémoire !**

**-Percy !**

**-Ouais, bon d'accord, il tourna la tête vers le géant, d'où vous la connaissez ?**

**-Mais, qui ne connais pas Syna ?**

**-Moi, c'est Ayabell ! Dit Aya.**

**-TU MENS ! Hurla l'homme.**

**-Pourquoi mentirais-je ?**

**-Attend, tu sens, Zeus… et Syna ! Comment est-ce possible ?**

**-Je suis une demi-déesse.**

**L'homme éclata de rire si brusquement que Percy ne put s'empêcher de lui planter son épée en travers du corps. Il hoqueta et s'évanouit en une pluie de poussière dorée. **

**-Percy ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Il possédait des réponses sur mon passé ! Des réponses que je cherche depuis ma naissance ! Et elles viennent de partir en fumée !**

**-Je… Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès !**

**-Ha, parce que tu tue des gens sans faire exprès, toi ?**

**Percy ne trouva rien à répondre et, encore bouillonnante de rage, j'entrais la première dans le souterrain. Car c'était un souterrain. Un immense souterrain. Grover renifla et grogna **

**-Ca sent les monstres par ici.**

**-Comme dans tous les souterrains ! Dit Annabeth en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la sombre grotte.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

**Ayabell poussa un soupir angoissé. Ils se tenaient devant la porte des enfers. Percy la serra dans ses bras.**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien.**

**Mais si Annabeth, Percy, Grover et Melinaë entrèrent sans problèmes, Ayabell, elle, ne parvint pas à passer la barrière magique.**

**-Aya ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**-Je ne sais pas ! Je suis une demi-déesse pourtant !**

**-Je serais vous, je n'en serais pas si sûre, mademoiselle.**

**Un homme avec une grande cape noire se tenait devant eux. On ne distinguait pas son visage sous sa capuche, et, d'après l'expérience de Percy, ce n'était pas plus mal.**

**-Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Je suis le nouveau gardien des morts. Bienvenue aux enfers.**

**-Euh… Merci ?**

**Il eu un sinistre sourire.**

**-Seul moi peux permettre à votre amie d'entrer.**

**-Et bien, faites-le !**

**-Hélas, mon maître ne m'autorise pas à ouvrir à des gens de son espèce.**

**-De mon espèce ? S'étrangla Aya.**

**Percy sut immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Il sortit une drachme de sa poche et la fit passer entre ses doigts, très **_Pirates des Caraïbes. _

**-Pardon, nous voudrions que notre amie entre.**

**L'homme ne quittait plus la drachme des yeux.**

**-Et si vous voulez le triple ouvrez lui maintenant.**

**L'homme grogna mais marmonna **

**-Moi, Zan, j'autorise Ayabell Syna, ici présente à entrer.**

**-Et bien, merci Zan.**

**-Je vous en prie Milady.**

**Ayabell entra, poussa un léger gémissement **

**-Oh ! Elle est trop chou !**

**Percy tourna la tête et aperçu une bébé panthère des enfers, qui était effectivement très mignonne. Enfin, autant que peut être mignon un animal des enfers.**

**-Un bébé ?**

**-Oui, notre fournisseur n'avait plus de chien des enfers géants, ni de panthères adultes alors nous en avons prit un bébé.**

**Percy passa devant le bébé, qui n'essaya même pas de l'en empêcher, il était bien trop occupé à courir après sa queue. Ils pénétrèrent dans un immense manoir, rempli d'esprits, s'accrochant à leurs bras pour tenter d'arriver chez Hadès. Plus de « fantômes » s'accrochaient à Aya, ce qui sembla vraiment bizarre à Percy, mais il n'en dit rien la jeune fille était bien assez tendue pour ne pas en rajouter en lui faisant remarquer encore une de ses bizarreries. Aya se débattais sauvagement, mais les esprits était supérieurs en nombre, et les coups que leur assenais la jeune fille leur passait au travers. Au bout de cinq petites minutes, elle se retrouva complètement submergée sous les défunts, on ne voyait plus qu'une main de la jeune file, qui, malgré la masse qui pesait sur elle, se débâtait avec force. Le sang de Percy ne fit qu'un tour il dégaina Turbulence et trancha un esprit un deux, qui hurla de douleur. Percy fut extrêmement surprit de voir que son épée pouvait blesser les fantômes, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder, Aya était en train de mourir étouffée. Il tailla en pièces les autres apparitions transparentes, rengaina son épée et aida Aya à se relever.**

**-Si on s'en sort, souffla la jeune fille, fait moi penser à te remercier.**

**-mais de rien.**

**Elle eut un faible sourire, mais se ressaisi rapidement. Elle dégaina son épée et trancha la tête d'un esprit qui s'accrochait à sa jambe, l'empêchant d'avancer normalement. Percy dégluti avec difficulté. Il était dingue de sortir avec cette fille, il allait y laisser la vie ! Elle se tourna vers lui, et, sentant son inquiétude, lui sourit tendrement. Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa. Grover fit semblant de vomir derrière eux, ce qui fit exploser de rire Annabeth et Melinaë et rougir Ayabell et Percy. Ils durent se mettre à courir pour échapper aux fantômes. L'un d'eux attrapa la cheville d'Annabeth qui tomba lourdement. Grover hurla, l'attrapa par le bras et la souleva brutalement avant de se remettre à courir.**

**Soudain, ils aperçurent une ruelle vide. Percy voulu demander son chemin, mais Aya le poussa dans la ruelle en courant pour ne pas se faire écraser sous le poids des esprits. Mais la rue était une impasse et donnait sur un mut percé d'un énorme trou noir. Les esprits qui les poursuivaient s'étaient arrêtés en haut de la rue et leur hurlaient de ne pas avancer. Annabeth les envoya paître, et, furieux, ils se mirent à avancer à une vitesse folle vers eux. Aya hurla et poussa Percy, Grover, Annabeth et Melinaë dans le trou, qui se révéla être un vortex. Ils tombèrent, tombèrent vers l'inconnu.**

**Ils s'écrasèrent brutalement sur le sol. Les filles furent les premières à se relever. Percy tourna la tête et aperçu la jambe d'Ayabell, il remarqua qu'elle s'était figée. Surprit, Percy tourna la tête pour en apercevoir la raison, puis, décida de se lever et se retrouva nez à épée avec Annabeth, Grover et Melinaë version maléfique. Leurs yeux étaient rouges sang. **

**-La dimension dont nous a parlé Luke. Souffla Aya.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

**Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus. Melinaë, Grover et Annabeth étaient enfermés dans un énorme cube en verre indestructible, soulevé à dix mètres du sol par une chaine en acier, alors que Percy était enfermé dans un cube séparé, pendant qu'Ayabell discutait, ligotée avec une Annabeth maléfique et menaçante. Soudain, elle fit un brusque pas en avant, dégaina un poignard et le pointa sous la gorge d'Aya.**

**-Je te préviens, si tu ne réponds pas à nos questions, je te tranche la gorge !**

**Aya ricana.**

**-Vous ne pouvez me tuer, votre chère amie en mourrait !**

**La jeune fille maléfique grimaça.**

**-Tu en sais plus que je le pensais. Je ne peux te tuer sans tuer aussi notre chef, mais il est possible de te faire tellement souffrir que tu regretteras d'être née, notre maitresse n'en ressentira rien.**

**Percy aurait juré qu'Ayabell venait de blêmir vertigineusement.**

**-Je n'ai pas peur de souffrir, pas plus que de mourir.**

**- Peut-être auras-tu peur de la souffrance de ce jeune homme ? Dit-elle en désignant le cube de Percy.**

**Ayabell pâlit encore plus, hurla, et se débâtit encore plus fort.**

**Un bruit retenti à l'extérieur, instinctivement, l'Annabeth aux yeux rouges attrapa brutalement Ayabell par le cou et la souleva du sol.**

**-Silence, idiote ! Veux-tu vraiment réveiller ce qui sera l'artisan de ta mort ?**

**Percy se débattit et cogna sur les murs en verre en hurlant de toutes ses forces Ayabell allait souffrir jusqu'au moment où ils trouveraient le moyen de la tuer sans tuer aussi leur patronne. Il tourna la tête et remarqua, dans l'autre cube, Annabeth, Melinaë et Grover, affalés dans leur prison de verre, avec chacun une blessure ensanglantée sur le front, évanouis.**

**Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre, le sol trembla si fort que la Annabeth maléfique lâcha involontairement Ayabell, qui s'écrasa contre un mur avec un craquement sinistre et l'autre mur s'écroula. Percy n'aperçu que quelques secondes après la silhouette d'un jeune homme. Il s'approcha et examina les doubles diaboliques assommés par le choc, se redressa, trancha les liens d'Aya, la laissa à terre avant de faire un bond phénoménal et d'atterrir au dessus du cube en verre de Percy. Il sortit un deuxième couteau, trancha l'épaisse chaîne avec, s'accrocha au bout toujours suspendu pendant que l'énorme cube en verre s'explosait au sol. Il se fit balancer et atterrit de justesse sur le second cube en verre qu'il détacha du plafond de la même façon.**

**Percy couru immédiatement vérifier l'état d'Ayabell. Elle était évanouie, avait une ou deux cotes cassées et respirait difficilement. Heureusement, les autres n'avaient rien. Après avoir vérifié si personne n'avait rien, Percy se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui demanda **

**-Qui es-tu ?**

**-Bonjour, je me nomme Ethan.**

**Le jeune homme était vêtu d'une veste et d'un pantalon de smoking sur une chemise blanche immaculée. Il portait un chapeau que Percy avait vu une fois, sur Mickael Jackson, sous le chapeau noir, une mèche rebelle de es cheveux bruns chocolat lui cachait l'œil droit tentais si bien qu'il rejetait tout le temps la tête en arrière pour voir clair. Il avait les yeux marron qui viraient au doré lorsqu'il était à la lumière. Immédiatement Percy comprit que même en smoking tout entier et coiffé comme les hommes d'affaires, il n'aurait jamais la classe de ce garçon, qui avait manifestement la classe et l'élégance dans le sang.**

**-Euh…Ok, mais je veux dire, pourquoi tu nous suivais ?**

**-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit dans ce cas ? Je me nomme Ethan Peter Luckas DeDielo, je vous suis depuis la colonie des sangs-mêlés et quelqu'un de poli aurait dit merci.**

**-Euh, merci, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé depuis où tu nous suivais mais pourquoi tu le faisais.**

**Le beau jeune homme tourna la tête vers Annabeth et Grover rougit légèrement puis répondit **

**-Je vous suivais car…**

**-Bon, ça va j'ai compris, dit Percy, t'as le béguin pour Annabeth, et tu es le fils de qui ?**

**-Je suis le fils d'Hadès.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que les aventures d'Ayabell vous ont plu jusqu'ici parce que ça va se corser pour eux dans pas longtemps ! J'aurais besoins de votre aide pour continuer et pour ça il y a un petit bouton en bas appelé review !**

_**Chapitre 14**_

**-Pardon ?**

**-Je suis le fils…**

**-J'avais très bien comprit !**

**Le jeune homme pencha la tête, l'air interrogatif.**

**-Et bien, pourquoi me dis-tu pardon ?**

**-Ben, c'est une expression !**

**-Vous êtes vraiment étranges, vous les américains.**

**-Comment tu sais que nous sommes américains ?**

**-Ca fait dix minutes que vous parlez anglais avec un fort accent.**

**Percy eu un sourire.**

**-Et toi tu es de quelle nationalité ?**

**-Italienne.**

**-Et, ben ! Hadès avait un faible pour les italiennes !**

**Ethan plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**-Ben, euh… DeDielo, Di Angelo, ce sont deux noms italiens !**

**-Qui sont les Di Angelo ?**

**-Des enfants d'Hadès que je connais.**

**-Ah. Euh, si tu veux rester en vie, il faudrait qu'on s'en aille vite fait avant que ceux là se réveillent.**

**Percy acquiesça. Soudain Grover se réveilla en grommelant. Ils lui expliquèrent la situation et heureusement, Grover allait bien et souleva Melinaë sans problèmes pendant que Percy soulevait Ayabell et Ethan Annabeth.**

**Percy baissa les yeux sur son T-shirt. Il était sale et déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Il regarda Ethan en pensant qu'il achèterait de nouveaux vêtements dès qu'ils seraient sortis de là.**

**-pffffff !**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grover ?**

**-C'est toujours Percy qui as de la chance !**

**-De la chance ? Quelle chance ?**

**-Ben c'est ta copine qui a la robe la plus courte !**

**En effet, Annabeth portait une longue robe rouge et Melinaë une petite robe noire en dessous du genou noire.**

**Ethan grimaça.**

**-Grover ! Tu es dégoutant !**

**-Et très macho. Commenta Percy.**

**Soudain, Ayabell ouvrit les yeux, dégaina et brandit un poignard caché.**

**-Oh ! cria Percy, c'est moi du calme !**

**-Pardon, dit elle, reflexe.**

**Elle tenta de marcher seule mais sans résultat Percy refusa catégoriquement de la porter sur son dos, sa robe était bien trop courte ! Du coup, il dût la porter dans ses bras. Etrangement, elle était très légère, mais Percy n'y prêta aucune attention ils étaient pressés.**

**-Ca va ?**

**-Oui, souffla-t-elle difficilement, ça va aller.**

**-Bon, alors go !**

**Ils se mirent à courir et débouchèrent au dehors dans une rue bien éclairée. Ils durent se dissimuler le visage car apparemment, leurs visages étaient très connus dans ce monde, sans compter leurs yeux différents. Ils sortirent de la ville et arrivèrent dans une petite forêt. Ils posèrent les filles près d'un petit ruisseau et Percy guérit Melinaë et Annabeth mais Ayabell refusa catégoriquement que l'eau la touche. Ethan dût l'immobiliser au sol pour que Percy la soigne. Voyant qu'Ethan continuait de la tenir, Percy se gratta la gorge et demanda brusquement **

**-Tu veux bien la lâcher ?**

**-Oui, oui pardon.**

**Percy aida Ayabell à se relever.**

**-Ethan ? Tu n'aurais pas une chemise à me prêter ?**

**-Si mais pourquoi ? Tu as ton T-shirt !**

**-Non, fit Percy et l'enlevant.**

**Ethan haussa les épaules et tendit une chemise bleu clair à Percy, qui l'enfila. Puis, il tendit son T-shirt à Ayabell.**

**-Tiens, tu auras moins froid.**

**-Merci. Fit-elle en l'enfilant.**

**Le T-shirt bleu foncé était bien trop grand pour elle, il lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou et les manches au dessus des coudes, donnant l'impression qu'elle était nue en dessous.**

**-Ethan, tu aurais un pantalon, aussi ?**

**-Oui, attend.**

**Il sortit un pantalon de son sac et lui tendit. Annabeth, qui venait de se réveiller, cracha une gorgé d'eau, puis déchira le bas de sa robe.**

**-Ben quoi ? Je déteste mettre des robes !**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

**-c'est HORS DE QUESTION !**

**-Tu préfère que tout le monde nous reconnaisse et retourner dans cette prison de verre ?**

**-Non ! Mais je ne me déguiserais pas en Garçon !**

**-Ayabell ! Je t'en prie ! Tu ne connais personne, personne ne saura que c'est toi !**

**-C'est une question d'amour propre !**

**Percy soupira. Ethan s'approcha d'Ayabell et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle rougit, arracha la casquette des mains de Percy se pencha et fourra ses cheveux dedans, les dissimulant et la faisant passer pour un garçon. Elle se nettoya le visage pour en retirer le maquillage. **

**-Il y a un problème.**

**-Lequel ?**

**-Ben, je ne vais pas me déguiser en garçon et mettre des escarpins !**

**Percy sourit et sortit des baskets de son sac.**

**-Comment tu y à pensé ?**

**-Ben, je me suis dit que tu ne tiendrais pas, dans les enfers avec ces godasses !**

**-Merci !**

**A la grande surprise de tout le monde, il retira son pantalon, enfila celui que Ethan lui tendait et donna son pantalon à Aya.**

**-Percy ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui met les affaires propres d'Ethan ?**

**-Parce que sa chemise est moulante, on remarquerait que tu es une fille et que mon jean est trop grand pour toi, il cachera que tu porte des baskets de fille.**

**-Waouh, tu réfléchis vite et bien dis donc !**

**Il lui sourit et l'embrassa mais, gêné par le fait qu'elle ne portait qu'un T-shirt il la lâcha vite.**

**Elle s'éclipsa pour enlever sa robe, au bord du ruisseau. Elle enfila les affaires de Percy et étala la robe dans l'herbe, au bord du ruisseau. Une fois changée, Percy s'approcha d'elle.**

**-C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien. Fit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.**

**-Moi aussi. Murmura Percy en fourrant la robe dans son sac. **

**Grover le vit et lui adressa un clin d'œil.**

**-Bon, fit Melinaë, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

**-On va à New York.**

**-Dans ce monde ?**

**-Oui, tiens, j'ai acheté des lentilles de contact rouges pour ne pas se faire repérer.**

**Ayabell en tendit une paire à chacun et ils les mirent en place.**

**- Où veux-tu aller à New York ?**

**-Regardez.**

**Ayabell ouvrit le médaillon en forme de pleine lune, qui cette fois ne fit rien de spécial. Elle en retira un bout de papier et leur tendit. Dessus était inscrit une adresse dans une écriture fine et penchée **

_10000 Réservé aux mêlés_

_Brool, N.Y 10000 USA, AM._

_Vas ici si tu veux des réponses._

**-Il y a une clef aussi.**

**-Waouh ! C'est carrément effrayant que la personne qui t'ai donné ce médaillon saches déjà où nous allions aller !**

**-Comment ça ? Fit Percy, cette adresse est dans l'autre monde !**

**-Mais non, Percy, fit Ayabell, l'AM ne veut pas dire qu'il faut y aller le matin mais Autre Monde, ce monde !**

**-Grover a raison, c'est flippant, mais direction New York !**

**Cette fois, vu la désastreuse expérience qu'ils avaient faite du bateau, ils décidèrent de prendre l'avion, puisque Zeus n'était pas là pour les griller en vol.**

**Le vol fut long et fastidieux, mais grâce à leur déguisements presque parfaits, ils passèrent inaperçus.**

**Ils prirent un Taxi pour se rendre à la mystérieuse adresse, que bizarrement, le chauffeur ne connaissait pas. Il les posa cependant aux alentours et ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver.**

**Le Bâtiment 1000 était en effet une énorme bibliothèque abandonnée.**

**Abandonnée.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

-Génial !

-Une bibliothèque abandonnée !

Ayabell se leva du banc sur lequel ils étaient tous installés et fit le tour du vieux bâtiment. Percy la suivit. Pendant qu'elle regardait fixement une vielle porte en bois délabrée, elle marmonna

-Ce n'est pas logique…

-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas logique ? demanda Percy, perdu.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira brusquement

-Mais si, c'est parfaitement logique !

-Je ne te suis pas, là.

-Vois-tu, personne n'aurait créé une bibliothèque pour les demi-dieux sans protection contre les mortels, alors, moi je pense que cette bibliothèque n'est pas fermée pour nous.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent

-Mais tu as raison !

-Sans blague ?

-Allons prévenir les autres !

Ils leur expliquèrent tout et ils décidèrent d'entrer dans les sombres locaux.

La bibliothèque était un endroit fascinant. On s'y sentait à l'abri, entouré de tous ces livres, elle semblait s'étendre à l'infini, tel un labyrinthe de manuscrits plus anciens les uns que les autres. Ayabell était subjuguée. Pour elle qui adorait lire, c'était le paradis ! Soudain, une voix étrange retentit dans sa tête, une voix envoûtante, une voix d'ange

Ayabell… Tourne à gauche…

Sans réfléchir et sans prévenir personne, elle écouta l'étrange voix que seule elle semblait entendre. Elle accélérait, au fur et à mesure que la voix lui disait où aller… Elle courait à présent… Percy, Ethan, Melinaë, Annabeth et Grover la suivaient tant bien que mal…

-Aya ! Attends-nous !

Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas les entendre, comme absorbée par un rêve, comme Annabeth quand elle avait entendu le chant des sirènes.

Ayabell déboucha dans un cul de sac. Elle jura. En face d'eux se tenait surement le seul mur de la bibliothèque qui n'était pas surchargé de livres. Au contraire, un immense tableau y était accroché. Il représentait une femme qui ressemblait à se méprendre à Ayabell, mais en plus vieux. Les jeunes gens comprirent immédiatement que c'était sa mère. La jeune fille était interdite. Certes, ils avaient découvert la bibliothèque, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette voix si familière à ses yeux lui avait dit de venir ici. Soudain, elle comprit si tu cherches des réponses… Elle s'écria

-Je suis Ayabell Syna Kane et je cherche des réponses !

Elle recula vivement et Percy la prit dans ses bras pour la protéger de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal. Soudain, le portrait les aspira, littéralement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le tableau en compagnie de la mère d'Ayabell. Elle leur parla d'une voix qu'Aya eut l'impression d'avoir entendue toute sa vie

-Chers enfants, bienvenue dans mon tableau, je serais brève, on me surveille.

-Qui vous surveille ?

-Je ne peux pas parler de ça maintenant, je dois vous parler de ce monde. Il va falloir éliminer vos doubles. Zeus à voulu créer deux mondes un bon, qui se dégrade et un mauvais, qui au contraire, s'améliore, bref, un échec dans les deux cas. Or, il reste encore des personnes fondamentalement bonnes dans votre monde et donc, fondamentalement mauvaises dans ce monde. Et malheureusement, le seul moyen d'en tuer une sans tuer l'autre est une dague, vielle de milliers d'années, qui à ce pouvoir. Elle à été créée par tous les dieux en harmonie. Elle se trouve au milieu de l'océan Pacifique.

Ayabell eut un au-le-corps.

-Au milieu, c'est-à-dire…

-Au milieu, tout au fond.

-Mais, personne n'a jamais réussi à atteindre le fond de l'océan, la pression y est bien trop forte ! Ça a été scientifiquement prouvé !

-Il vous faudra atteindre le fond si vous voulez la dague. Tenez, fit-elle en leur tendant une carte, voici l'endroit exact de son emplacement. Et voici à quoi elle ressemble.

Elle fit apparaître une sorte d'hologramme dans sa main et quand les adolescents eurent mémorisé son apparence, elle la souffla comme une bougie.

-A présent, partez, je suis surveillée.

Elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que sa propre fille se tenait devant elle. Ayabell s'approcha, échappant à l'étreinte de Percy.

-Maman ?

-Ayabell ?

-Oui, c'est moi, fit la jeune fille en fondant en larmes, pourquoi… Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vue ?

-Je…Je n'ai pas pu, j'étais surveillée en permanence.

-Surveillée depuis ma naissance ? Où alors, tu ne t'ai pas donné la peine de vouloir me connaître ?

-Ayabell… C'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Alors explique-moi !

-Ma chérie…

-Non ! Explique-moi ! Maintenant !

Syna resta coïte. Ayabell cessa de pleurer, se leva et dit sèchement

-Je vois. Allons-nous-en.

Sa mère esquissa et ils furent violemment rejetés du tableau.

Percy aida immédiatement Aya à se relever. La jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes. Percy la prit dans ses bras et la berça gentiment

-Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certain qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis absolument sûr.

-Merci, Percy.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement pendant que les autres reprenaient leurs esprits. Annabeth grommela

-Génial ! On va devoir retourner au milieu de l'océan !

-Tu as quelque chose contre l'océan ? Demanda Percy.

-Oui, la dernière fois qu'on y a été, on a failli mourir, fils de Poséidon ou pas !

-C'était différent !

-A oui, en quoi ?

-Euh… Cette fois, on va vraiment dans mon élément !

-Et l'océan Atlantique ce n'était pas différent ?

- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix, il faut trouver cette dague !

-Bon, fit Ayabell, on va devoir prendre l'avion jusqu'à San Francisco, où on prendra un bateau qu'on emmènera jusqu'au centre du Pacifique. Ca vous va ?

Les autres ne trouvèrent rien à répondre et ils dénichèrent un vol jusqu'à San Francisco facilement qu'ils payèrent avec de l'argent qui se trouvait dans la carte que la mère d'Ayabell leur avait donnée. Il y avait là assez pour un voyage en avion et de quoi acheter un yacht et de bonne qualité.

-Ayabell, dit Grover, j'adore ta mère.

-Ah, oui ? Ben de nous deux t'es bien le seul.

Il referma la bouche, ne trouvant rien à dire pour la réconforter ou la calmer.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour bonjour ! Oui, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir laissé de petit mot avant le chapitre précédent mais j'ai complètement oublié ! Donc, je vous supplie de me pardonner pour mon retard impardonnable dans mes trois fics publiées et pour vous prévenir que j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux pour poster de plus en plus souvent alors bonne lecture !

Chapitre 17

POV Ayabell

Parfois, je me maudissais d'avoir des idées aussi bonnes, en général pour les autres, mais là je venais de suggérer de retourner au milieu de l'océan, où je mourrais de peur rien qu'à la pensée d'y aller. Tout le monde était donc convaincu que j'avais vaincu ma peur mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Je réfléchissais à ça dans l'avion, en compagnie de mes amis, tous assis près de Percy et moi.

Une fois arrivés à San Francisco, Nous achetâmes un splendide yacht avec piscine, deux chambres avec trois couchettes chacune et Pilote automatique.

-Pourquoi tu as absolument voulu une piscine, Percy ?

-Tu verras.

Nous montâmes à bord du bateau et Grover démarra en trombe avant d'enclencher le pilote automatique. Il était vingt deux heures trente. Tout le monde était allé se coucher sauf Percy, qui se baignais et moi, qui n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je m'installais au bord de la piscine et regardais mon amoureux en apnée. Sous l'eau, il avait l'air si calme, si paisible… Soudain, il me vit et remonta à la surface.

-Salut. Murmura-t-il.

-Salut, chuchotai-je, alors ? Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as voulu une piscine ?

-Pour t'apprendre à nager.

-Oh, non non non, Percy, tu sais que j'ai peur et que je vais couler à pic…

-Relax, si tu es avec moi, tu ne risques rien !

Je refermais la bouche. Il disait vrai, mais j'étais terrorisée.

-Bon, vas prendre un maillot de bain.

-Je n'en ais pas. Fis-je contente d'avoir une excellente excuse.

Bien sur que si, Annabeth et Melinaë sont allées en acheter tout à l'heure.

Je grommelais. Zut !

-Bon, tu as gagné je reviens.

J'enfilais un des maillots de bain que m'avait acheté Melinaë. Il m'allait plutôt bien, ce maillot de bain bleu. Je soupirais, résignée et sortit sur le pont pour y rejoindre Percy. Je m'allongeais à côté de la piscine, pendant qu'il faisait quelques longueurs.

-Allez, viens !

-Percy… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne…

Il sortit brusquement de l'eau, me soulevas sans efforts et me jeta à l'eau sans ménagements. Je poussais un cri d'horreur avant d'être engloutie dans les profondeurs de la piscine. J'étais pétrifiée, incapable de faire un geste. Percy sauta dans l'eau, m'attrapa par le bras et me sortit la tête de l'eau. J'inspirais profondément.

-Bon, déjà, il faut que tu aies le réflexe de respirer, ok ?

-Hum.

Il m'apprit le crawl et la brasse. Sans jamais s'énerver. Pas une seule fois. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas une élève facile. Il m'apprit aussi à plonger. Quand nous sortîmes de l'eau, j'était exténuée et gelée. Il me passa une serviette qu'il m'enroula autour des épaules. Soudain, j'entendis un hurlement déchirant. Annabeth. Nous nous précipitâmes vers l'origine du cri Annabeth était étendue sur sa couchette, pâle comme un linge, Trempée de sueur, en proie à un terrible cauchemar. Ethan était en train de la secouer pour la réveiller. D'un coup, elle cessa de hurler, elle ouvrit les yeux et fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Ethan, aux anges. Elle se calma mais refusa qu'Ethan parte.

-M-mais, il va bien falloir que je dorme !

-Oui, ben, dors avec moi.

Il rougit d'un coup.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…, je veux juste que tu…

-Reste là pour la protéger. Fit Percy, qui avait eu pitié d'Annabeth.

-Ah, ok.

Heureusement, la couchette était grande, car sinon, Ils n'auraient jamais pu dormir ensemble. Ayabell s'installa sur la sienne, en compagnie de Percy, puisque tout le monde avais décidé de squatter. Grover avait suffisamment dormi et commença un air avec sa flûte de Pan, installé par terre.

-Oh, non, Grover !

-Quoi ?

-Pas Jesse McCartney !

-Mais t'adore Jesse McCartney !

-Oui, justement.

Il se renfrogna et joua autre chose pendant que Melinaë, Annabeth, Percy et Ethan éclataient de rire.

Ils s'endormirent tous sous un YMCA Massacré par la flûte de Pan.

-Percy, réveille-toi, Percy !

Ayabell était en proie à une terreur sans nom.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Percy d'une voix ensommeillée.

-On a besoin de ton aide, le radar indique une énorme perturbation au milieu de l'océan, les commandes ne répondent plus et on fonce droit dessus !

-Quoi ?

-On est plus qu'à quelques kilomètres d'un typhon ! Intervint Ethan.

-D'un quoi ?

-Un typhon, c'est un tourbillon dans la mer et celui là semble sans fond !

-Sans fond ?

-Bon, tu vas arrêter de répéter ce que je dis comme un idiot et te lever pour nous aider ?

-Hein ? Oui, bien sur, désolé.

Le jeune homme se releva difficilement, encore engourdi par le sommeil et tenta de faire dévier le bateau, sans succès. A chaque fois, une force très puissante s'opposait à lui, comme un bouclier magique.

-Je ne parviens pas à dévier le bateau !

-Et bien, essaye encore ! Parce qu'à ce rythme là ou vas finir dans l'œil du typhon !

-Attend… Le typhon se trouve exactement au milieu de l'océan ?

-C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis que tu es réveillé, Percy ! Vite ou nous allons tous mourir !

-Attend… as-tu envisagé la possibilité que ça puisse être la porte d'entrée de la grotte où se trouve la dague ?

Ayabell se stoppa net.

-La porte d'entrée… Mais oui, c'est évident, c'est forcément ça ! Mais comment tu veux qu'on fasse ? Si on fonce dessus, on va être happés par le tourbillon et on va s'écraser au fond !

-Hum… Si on essayait de, non ça ne marchera pas… Et si on… attend…

Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes à réfléchir à voix haute ainsi.

-Attend, fit Ayabell, j'ai une idée.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 -Prêts ?  
Percy et Ayabell se trouvaient debout dos à dos sur le toit du bateau.  
-Dis, chuchota Percy, tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ?  
-C'est essayer ou mourir de toute façon.  
-Alors avant de mourir laisse moi faire une chose.  
Il se retourna lentement, histoire de ne pas tomber, lui prit le visage entre les mains, la regarda profondément quelques secondes dans les yeux et l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Avec le vent, les cheveux d'Ayabell volaient dans tous les sens et lui fouettaient le visage mais il n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent était Ayabell, son corps tout contre le sien, son haleine envahissant sa gorge, collées aux siennes, sa peau douce et chaleureuse qu'il caressait de ses mains avec plaisir.  
Après quelques longues secondes, ils se détachèrent lentement.  
-Attention, on y est presque ! Hurla Ethan.  
Percy et Ayabell se replacèrent dos à dos et fermèrent les yeux pour mieux visualiser l'exploit qu'ils allaient devoir réaliser main dans la main.  
Percy commença. Il ne pouvait faire dévier le bateau mais il pouvait encore pleinement le contrôler et l'empêcher de se prendre dans le tourbillon infernal. Percy lutta de toutes ses forces contre le courant. Le bateau continua de filer droit vers le trou au lieu de se prendre dans le typhon. Le jeune homme poussa un hurlement en libérant toutes ses forces. Le bateau accéléra. Lorsqu'ils furent vraiment au bord du gouffre, Ce fut au tour d'Ayabell. Elle tendit les bras comme pour faire une prière et poussa, à l'instar de Percy un hurlement lorsque ses pouvoirs se déchaînèrent. Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort que jamais. Le bateau se souleva lentement, continuant de foncer indubitablement vers le typhon. Leurs pouvoirs s'unirent pour contrôler l'eau et le temps afin que le bateau se retrouve suspendu au milieu de l'œil du typhon. Soudain, un éclair qui ne venait absolument pas d'Ayabell ni de Zeus frappa le bateau. Il y eut comme une explosion, Percy attrapa la taille d'Ayabell pour ne pas la perdre, pendant que leurs amis se mettaient à l'abri. Il y eut une énorme secousse et tout devint noir.

***  
POV ;Ayabell Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais seule. Je me relevais et regardais autour de moi ; Je me trouvais dans une immense grotte constellée de cristaux bleus éclairant le plafond sculpté comme dans une église. Ebahie par tant de beauté, je contemplais la clé de voute qui n'était autre qu'une pierre précieuse changeant de couleur fonction de la personne qui la regardait. Quand je levait les yeux vers la voute, elle devenait argentée. Soudain, le fond de la grotte s'éclaira brusquement et une immense statue de cristal apparut, comme par magie. La sculpture représentait un très vieil homme assis sur un trône. Je m'approchais, stupéfaite par son réalisme, les moindres détails de la longue barbe et les longs cheveux blancs du vieillard assis sur son immense trône. -Ayabell Syna, sais-tu pourquoi je me trouves ici ?  
-Euh… Vous êtes en vacances ?  
Il resta de marbre. Bon, l'humour n'était à l'évidence pas à l'évidence pas la bonne solution.  
-Je suis ici pour te faire passer un test.  
-Un test ?  
-J'ai cru comprendre que tu désirais la dague suprême, créée par tous les dieux en harmonie au début des temps.  
-Suprême ? C'est son nom ?  
-Absolument, elle a été inventée par Arès, forgée par Héphaïstos, elle a le pouvoir de contrôler l'eau pour Poséidon, le ciel pour Zeus, de faire pousser les fruits pour Déméter et Dionysos, on peut la transformer en flèche pour Artémis, elle éclaire pour Apollon, elle atteint le véritable ennemi pour Athéna, elle a eu des centaines d'ascendantes moins performantes pour Héra, provoque la mort d'un des deux doubles pour Hadès et enfin doit son merveilleux design à Aphrodite. Ah, oui et elle peut refermer la porte entre les deux mondes. Fit-il comme s'il récitait un livre d'histoire.  
-Et c'est quoi ce test ?  
-Ce serait plutôt une épreuve pour savoir si tu es digne que je te confie la dague.  
-Bien, fis-je en gonflant le torse, mettez moi à l'épreuve immédiatement !  
-Très bien mais, souviens-toi, une fois à l'intérieur, tes moindres fais et gestes seront évalués.  
-A l'intérieur ?  
-Exact !  
Il se leva de son immense trône et effleura du doigt la clé de voute en pierre précieuse. Elle se déploya autour de moi, m'enfermant dans une sorte de bol retourné. Soudain, le décor s'effaça et laissa place à un autre.  
Autour de moi, la terre était entièrement ravagée. Je me trouvais au centre de New York, mais un New York détruit, le sol était complètement explosé et brulé. Les immenses immeubles qui peuplaient autrefois la ville étaient pour certains en feu, pour la plupart en ruines, écroulé à force d'éboulements ? de tremblements de terre ? D'inondations ? En tout cas, l'ancienne ville était déserte. En face de moi, sur un des rares immeubles encore debout un écran diffusais les mêmes images déplorables à Paris, Tokyo, Madrid, Los Angeles…  
J'étais horrifiée. Je me mis à courir pour tenter de trouver la population. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais en haut de la colline des sangs mêlés. Ce que je vis me choqua au plus profond de mon être. La bataille faisait rage, le camp était à feu et à sang. Soudain, je me vit, puis Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Melinaë et Ethan, tous en train de tuer sans remords, les yeux d'rouge sanglant. Je les vit Mettre en joue leurs doubles c'est-à-dire les vrais Percy, Grover, Ethan, Annabeth, Melinaë et enfin, moi. J'était apparemment un personnage extérieur, ils ne me voyaient pas vraiment, je n'était pas moi. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce je disparaisse de la scène et que le vieillard apparaisse.  
Je ne m'en était pas rendue compte mais je pleurais et hurlais à pleins poumons. Je tentais de me calmer sans succès. Le vieil homme effaça la scène. -A présent, Ayabell Syna Kane, tu dois choisir.  
Il me montra le New York d'aujourd'hui, moi et mes amis nous amusant, sans soucis.  
-Tu ne peux pas avoir cela et tu le sais. Tu dois choisir entre ceci et cela.  
Il sépara la scène en deux ; d'un côté, un monde fabuleusement beau et neuf, peuplé de centaines de personnes, tous heureux, sauf moi. Mes amis avaient disparu de la scène. De l'autre, Un monde à feu et à sang, en pleine guerre. Mais je ne m'y trouvais pas. Moi et mes amis étions plus loin, heureux, ensembles et apparemment sans soucis.  
-Tu dois choisir entre ton bonheur personnel et la survie du toute forme de vie sur terre et ailleurs.  
J'avais la gorge nouée.  
-Si je choisis le monde…  
-Je tuerais tes amis. Au contraire si tu choisis tes amis, je vous laisserais repartir en paix sur une autre planète mais celle-ci sera détruite, et tu garderas le poids de la mort de milliards de gens sur la conscience.  
Je tendis la main vers mes amis –souriants, heureux- l'abaissais lentement en m'excusant d'avance, mes larmes dégoulinant sur mon visage.  
-Je ne peux pas assouvir mes plus profonds désirs en tuant autant d'innocents. Même si cela veux dire sacrifier des vies qui ne sont pas les miennes, je dois faire l'autre choix. Je choisis de sauver la planète.  
Le vieillard hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et s'avança vers mes amis. Il prit d'abord Annabeth par les cheveux avant de lui trancher la gorge sans remords. Je m'écroulais, incapable de tenir encore une minute regarder mes amis mourir.  
-Regarde ! Assumes les conséquences de tes choix Ayabell Syna Kane !  
Il tua Grover, Ethan, avant de s'avancer vers ma meilleure amie, de me regarder droit dans les yeux avant de lui trancher la gorge à son tour. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers Percy, je ne pus retenir un gémissement ;  
-NON !  
-Tu renonces ?  
Je me roulais en boule, me trainant à terre, je pleurais quelques minutes avant de répondre ;  
-N-non.  
Je savais qu'il attendait que je relève la tête pour… Non, je ne pouvais même pas y penser. Je me relevais lentement et ne lui accordais aucun regard. Non, j'étais décidée à regarder une dernière fois l'homme que j'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne. Il lui trancha la tête et les yeux de mon amoureux s'écarquillèrent avant de devenir vitreux et que son corps ne s'effondre à terre à l'instar du mien.  
-Bravo, tu as réussi. Murmura le sage avant que je ne vomisse tripes et boyaux en ne m'évanouisse. 


	19. Chapter 19

Salut et désolée de ne pas v ous avoir laissé de mot au début du chapitre précédant mais j'ai complètement oublié ! honte à moi ! Réponses aux reviews :  
Devil-s-advocate : Contente que tu ais posté des reviews et je vais te répondre en toute simplicité que depuis le pacte que les trois grands dieux ont signés, ils ne sont plus censés avoir d'enfants, donc si Ayabell est a ce jour l'unique fille de Zeus connue (enfin mis a part Thalia qui est une chasseresse et Jason si tu a lu le dernier livre de Rick Riordan mais je ne l'avais pas encore lu à ce moment là) et concernant le croissant de lune, tu verra par la suite à qui je pensais quand j'ai mit ce symbole avant de me rappeler effectivement qu'il était celui d'Artémis mais le mal était fait. Et je termine par un petit conseil à ton attention : sois moins sèche dans tes reviews, certains pourraient mal le prendre :)

Merci aussi à Missechacexxwooder et à tatiana1989 d'avoir mit mon histoire en alerte !

DISCLAMER : Tous les personnages (sauf Ayabell, Melinaë et Ethan) appartiennent à ce génie qu'est Rick Riordan (malhaureusement ^^) seule l'histoire m'appartient ! :D

J'éspère que ça vous plaira enjoy !

CHAPITRE 19

Je ne me souvins pas d'avoir bougé mais quand je me réveillais je me trouvais dans une sorte de grotte entourée de pleins de stalagmites. Je levais la tête et sursautais de surprise. Il n'y avait pas de plafond et comme nous nous trouvions sous l'eau ; tout l'océan était suspendu au dessus de nos têtes ! Je souris en me disant que Percy adorait surement ça, je me tournais pour lui parler quand je me remémorais les précédents évènements et fondit en larmes sur le rocher sur lequel j'étais allongée. Avec un nouveau sursaut d'horreur, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas un rocher. J'étais allongée sur le corps de Percy. Je m'affalais sur son torse en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.  
-J'ai réussi, Percy, mais à quel prix…  
En effet, quelques pas plus loin, la dague était enfermée dans une sorte de bulle, mais je n'avais ni la force, ni le courage de me lever pour aller la chercher.  
-Oh, Percy… Tu es mort et c'est de ma faute… Si j'y étais allée seule, comme à mon habitude, nous n'aurions pas eu de problèmes, mais pour une fois que j'avais des amis, je les ais tués ! Continuai-je sans voir que le corps de Percy remuait.  
-Oh, non ! Je t'ai tué ! Percy, je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée !  
-Hum… Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
Je poussais un petit cri (lamentable je sais) et me jetais derrière un autre rocher, terrifiée.  
-Aya ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Qui es-tu ?  
-Aya, c'est moi ! Percy !  
-Non ! Tu es mort !  
-Euh, tu es sûre ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression pourtant !  
-Je t'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux ! Si tu es un partisan de Luke, destiné à me capturer grâce à Percy, ça ne marchera pas !  
-Aya, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! C'est moi, je suis bien là !  
Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même et sanglotais ;  
-Si c'est ta mission capture moi mais pitié, arrêtez, je vous en prie !  
Percy, ou du moins ce qui lui ressemblais s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de moi. Lentement, il tendit les mains, m'attrapa les poignets pour me dégager le visage et me regarda droit dans les yeux.  
-Ayabell, je te jure que c'est moi et que je ne te veux aucun mal !  
-Prouve-le !  
Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, il m'embrassa.  
Puis il recula ;  
-Tu me crois maintenant ?  
J'eu un sourire espiègle ;  
-Hum… Non toujours pas il va falloir que tu recommence…  
Il émit une sorte de grognement et assaillit mes lèvres. Je glissais et nous tombèrent au sol, Percy allongé sur moi. Nous continuâmes de nous embrasser jusqu'à ce que je lui dise, le souffle court ;  
-Percy, j'ai du mal à respirer.  
Il nous fit pivoter de façon à ce que je me retrouve a nouveau allongée sur lui. Dans une idée subite, je me mis à lui mordiller l'oreille en poussant de légers gémissements. Il grogna à nouveau et me serra encore plus fort contre lui. Je l'embrassais, laissant mes lèvres glisser le long de son cou pour atteindre son torse musclé à force d'entrainements. Il me serra contre lui et nous nous endormirent dans cette position.

POV ; extérieur -Percy ! Ayabell !  
La jeune fille leva la tête.  
-Humm ?  
-On vient d'atterrir au fond de la grotte et apparemment nous nous étions évanouis.  
-Ethan ?  
-Oui ?  
Elle se jeta au cou du garçon, folle de joie.  
-Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas morts ! Fit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.  
-Et bien il faut croire que non !  
Percy se leva aussi, toujours ensommeillé. Et grognon.  
-Bon, tu peux lâcher ma copine maintenant si ça te dérange pas trop ? -Euh… Oui, désolé. Bafouilla Ethan, rougissant.  
Percy grogna.  
Annabeth paraissait aussi furieuse que Percy. Elle arriva à coté d'Ethan et lui planta un baiser brulant sur les lèvres. Etonné, il lui rendit du mieux qu'il put. Puis, La fille d'Athéna se tourna vers celle de Zeus, s'attendant à la voir furieuse. Quelle ne fut pas sa surpris quand elle se jeta dans ses bras puis dans ceux de Melinaë.  
-Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez sains et saufs !  
-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu croyais qu'on était morts ?  
Elle leur raconta son horrible test. Percy, choqué, comprit mieux la réaction d'Ayabell. Il réagit comme si c'était lui qui avait subi cette épreuve et l'embrassa tendrement.  
-Bon, prenons la dague et allons-nous en. J'ai hâte de mettre une pâtée à mon odieux double. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors, dans un premier temps, désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt :S, dans un deuxième temps, cette fanfiction touche à sa fin, puisqu'il devrait y avoir environ 22 chapitres sans compter l'épilogue ! J'ai été très contente d'écrire cette fanfiction, et contente qu'elle plaise à la plupart :) j'espère à bientôt dans la rubrique reviews ! :D**

**Chapitre 20**

Heureusement, le bateau était toujours en état de marche. Après qu'Ayabell l'ai fait léviter jusqu'à la surface, ils décidèrent de retrouver leurs doubles, probablement déjà dans l'autre monde. Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu retourner à Cannes en France, et ils se trouvaient toujours au milieu de l'océan pacifique. Mais, comme tout fils d'Hadès qui se respecte, Ethan savait voyager avec les ombres.

-pourquoi tu l'as pas dit AVANT qu'on se tape huit heures d'avion et deux jours de bateau ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne me suis pas assez entraîné.

-Et là tu t'es assez entrainé ?

-Non, mais c'est un cas d'urgence.

Agacé, Percy le laissa se crever à la tâche de les faire passer de l'océan pacifique à Cannes en moins d'une seconde.

Il faisait nuit, et le quai était vide. Annabeth leur avait cousu des capes pour avoir chaud avec les rideaux du bateau qu'ils abandonnèrent là, non sans avoir prit des vivres et de quoi se laver pour plusieurs jours.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à retrouver le repère de leurs doubles. Un vieux bâtiment grec, pour changer. Ils étaient prêts. Melinaë ouvrit la porte de derrière, par laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent. Tout se passa rapidement et en silence. Avec un dégout non dissimulé, ils passaient de lit en lit et poignardaient leurs doubles, en silence. Au petit matin, il ne restait plus âme qui vive dans le bâtiment. Secoués, les six amis se posèrent dans un café pour se calmer. Ils avaient tué. Sans le moindre remord. Ils se sentaient tous salis, dégoutés d'eux-mêmes, quand bien même le fait qu'ils étaient « méchants », c'étaient des êtres vivants. Ils avaient prit la vie et ne pourraient jamais l'oublier. Exténués ils commandèrent des boissons avant d'appeler un taxi qui les conduirait à Cannes. Une fois arrivés à l'endroit fatidique, ils y entrèrent un à un dans l'immense bâtiment. Cette fois, personne ne s'opposa à leur passage et ils atterrirent au même endroit d'où ils étaient partis des enfers. Mais cette fois Ethan était avec eux et aucun spectre n'osa les approcher. Quand ils furent sortis, ils poussèrent tous le même soupir de soulagement de s'en être sortis vivants. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne purent s'attarder, leur odeur attirant toujours les monstres présents dans ce monde. Ils prirent le bateau et reprirent la voiture d'Ayabell, restée là ou ils l'avaient laissée. Ayabell démarra en trombe.

-Ok, bon maintenant, tourne à gauche, Aya. A gauche Aya ! L'autre gauche, mais où tu vas ?

-A la colonie. On ne peut pas laisser mon double et Luke tout détruire.

-Mais ils veulent détruire l'Olympe, pas la colonie !

-Et à ton avis, tu crois qu'ils vont se risquer à attaquer l'Olympe à deux ? Ils vont tenter de recruter dans les pensionnaires ! Et ils ne se laisseront pas faire donc, ils décideront de détruire la colonie pour créer la panique chez les Dieux avant de s'attaquer à eux !

-Comment tu peux en être sure ?

-J'ai étudié les stratégies de guerre, Percy ! Les dieux ne peuvent pas s'impliquer en personne, donc ils vont décider de détruire ce qui compte à leurs yeux, leur progéniture ! D'autant plus que quand vous vous êtes battus contre Chronos la dernière fois, toute la colonie était là, sans vous, les dieux seraient morts ! Enfin, autant morts que peuvent l'être des êtres immortels.

-Waouh.

-Merci Grov'.

-Mais de rien ma jolie.

Percy le fusilla du regard.

-Ben quoi, tu voulais que je te dise qu'elle était moche ?

Percy lui lança un regard encore plus noir.

-Ok alors j'ajouterais juste que ton copain est super jaloux c'est dingue ! Tu devrait savoir Percy que je n'aime que Genievre !

-Genievre ?

-Une dryade.

Une fois arrivés, ils se ruèrent à la grande maison et quel ne fut pas l'étonnement de Chiron lorsque cinq adolescents dont un inconnu et un satyre se jetèrent sur lui en parlant tous en même temps et en hurlant des mises en gardes. Ne savant plu où donner de la tête, il hurla ;

-OOOH ! SILENCE !

Ils se turent tous immédiatement. Chiron poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pour ses pauvres oreilles et surtout parce qu'ils étaient tous vivants.

-Bon, fit-il, premièrement, qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il à Ethan.

-Ethan.

-Fils de ?

Ethan hésita puis répondit;

-Fils d'Hadès.

-Intéressant, j'ignorais qu'Hadès avait un autre fils, Nico en sera surement heureux.

-Nico?

-Oui, autre un fils d'Hadès ils ne te l'avait pas dit ? fit-il en regardant les autres jeunes dieux.

Ethan se tourna vers eux et dit;

-Ben non, pourquoi vous ne me l'aviez pas dit ?

-Ben…euh… Ah oui, peut-être parce que nous avions une future guerre apocalyptique à gérer et un passé à reconstituer, ce qui n'est d'ailleurs toujours pas éclaircit soit-dit-en-passant, tuer des doubles maléfiques qui veulent détruire l'Olympe et la colonie et accessoirement sauver nos peaux. Donc désolé d'avoir zappé ce détail ! S'exclama Percy.

-Future guerre apocalyptique ? Des doubles maléfiques qui veulent détruire l'Olympe et la colonie ? S'étrangla Chiron.

-Oui.

-Mais expliquez vous bon sang !

-Bon je vais résumer simplement : Autre monde avec doubles maléfiques, qui ne peuvent être tués que par cette dague, car sinon ça tue les gentils, Nous nous sommes chargés de la plupart de leurs alliés, mais mon double maléfique et Luke qui s'est allié avec sont en route pour détruire la colonie avec je ne sais quels monstres ! Paniqua Ayabell.

Chiron écarquilla les yeux de terreur et partit en galopant vers la sortie, nos six amis sur les talons. Une fois au milieu du terrain d'entraînement, il hurla;

-SONNEZ L'ALERTE ! LA COLONIE EST EN DANGER, PREPAREZ VOUS, LA GEURRE EST PROCHE !

la terreur pu se lire sur le visage des plus jeunes résidents, qui n'avaient encore jamais ou presque affronté de monstre, les plus vieux gonflèrent le torse, prêt à se battre et d'autres ne montrèrent leur peur mais décidèrent de se battre. Soudain, un jeune garçon sortit de la masse d'enfants dieux et s'avança vers eux, les adolescents s'écartant sur son passage. Il avait les cheveux noirs, le teint blafard et portait un blouson de cuir paraissant bien trop grand pour lui.

Nico.

-Quand devons nous être prêts ?

Percy sourit se tourna vers ses amis et dit;

-Les amis : Nico Di Angelo. Nico, fit-il en se tournant vers ce dernier, nous devons être prêts le plus vite possible.

Il sourit. Il se tourna vers les demi-dieux présents et cria des ordres:

-Le bungalow d'Héphaïstos, aux forges, les Athéna et les Hermès et les Arès, créez une stratégie, les Hestia, Dionysos et les Déméter aux vivres, Appollon et Aphrodite aux camouflages et tous ceux qui restent, au terrains d'entrainement, enlevez et protégez les constructions fragiles, toi, toi et moi, fit-il en désignant Ayabell, Ethan et lui-même, on va protéger la barrière, allez GO !

Tout le monde obtempéra. Nico soupira. Puis il se tourna vers Ayabell et Ethan et leur dit;

-Suivez moi.

Ils le suivirent sans discuter. Ayabell, Ethan et Nico protégèrent la barrière du mieux qu'ils purent avec leurs pouvoirs. Le soir venu, ils étaient tous prêts, mais les ennemis ne venaient pas. Ils organisèrent des rondes pour surveiller les alentours pendant que d'autres se reposeraient. Nos six amis obtinrent l'autorisation de dormir dans le même bungalow. Nico les rejoignit. Ils s'embrassèrent,se serrèrent dans leurs bras ou firent connaissance mais tout ça dans un calme angoissant, comme s'ils avaient peur que les ennemis les entendent. Nico et Melinaë firent bien connaissance tout les deux, la jeune fille appréciais le demi-dieux et ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde avait peur ou n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence. Certes, il dégageais une aura assez repoussante au premier abord et était assez amer mais quand on engageais vraiment la conversation avec lui, il se révélais adorable et il l'intriguais et Melinaë aimait tout ce qu'il y avait de mystérieux. Percy et Ayabell s'étaient isolés dans une autre chambre et s'embrassaient avec passion sur un lit. Le jeune homme osa passer une main sous le T-shirt de la jeune fille quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une jeune fille habillée punk, portant une couronne de princesse jurant avec sa tenue et qui cria;

-Percée Jackson, veut-tu bien retirer ta main de sous le T-shirt de ma soeur, s'il te plait ?

Percy et Ayabell firent un bon phénoménal avant de se tourner vers l'intruse. Intruse qui était en train de se bidonner, au passage.

-Thalia ?

-Non, fit-elle très sérieusement, je suis une des harpies du ménage et vu que vous n'avez pas prévenu que vous restiez, j'ai absolument le droit de vous bouffer tout crus.

Percy et Ayabell se relevèrent doucement. Ayabell s'avança vers sa soeur et dit;

-Salut, je suis Ayabell, j'adore tes chaussures, fit-elle en fixant les Doc Martins de la jeune fille.

-Salut, je suis Thalia, par contre je ne peut pas te retourner le compliment pour tes chaussures, désolée.

Ayabell, étonné, baissa la tête vers ses chaussures et se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours les baskets de Percy. Elle rit, en enleva une et la balança à la tête de son amoureux, qui protesta en riant.

-Alors, questionna Ayabell, c'est comment d'être une chasseresse ?

-Tu n'y penses quand même pas ? Cria Percy, ce qui eu l'effet de se prendre une autre basket dans la figure.

-Mais non abruti, je pose des questions, c'est tout !

-Ben, c'est super, mais il y a Rachel qui veut te voir.

-C'est qui Rachel ?

-L'oracle.

-Ok, fit-elle en se tournant vers Percy, il y a d'autres trucs que tu as oublié de me dire ? Non parce que Ethan et moi on voudrait être au courant la prochaine fois, ok ?

Elle sortit, furieuse. Thalia la rejoignit bien vite et dit;

-Viens, c'est par là.

Elles pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la maison blanche à l'entrée. Thalia lui montra le grenier. Elle fit le geste de la laisser passer mais la punk lui répondit ;

-Non. Tu dois y aller seule.

Elle monta sans protester. Le grenier était de loin l'endroit le plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais visité. Elle aperçut une écharpe rose qui sentait divinement bon, et d'autres babioles dont elle se désintéressa bien vite. Elle se dirigea vers une petite table où une jeune fille était en train de prendre le thé avec un service qui avait l'air aussi précieux qu'ancien. Elle se tourna vers Ayabell et dit;

-Tu as oublié de venir me voir avant de partir, Ayabell.

-Je ne savais pas que l'oracle était ici. Et j'espérais échapper à ma prophétie, pour ne pas vous mentir.

-Je t'en prie, assied toi et prend une tasse.

-Merci, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais en venir aux faits.

-Avec plaisir.

Soudain, une tempête s'engouffra littéralement dans la pièce. Une étrange lumière verte sortit des yeux, de la bouche, du nez de la jeune oracle. Elles hurlèrent à l'unisson. Rachel fut soulevée à environ trente centimètres du sol, continuant de répandre la lueur verte. Elle prononça d'une voix étrange;

- Tu découvrira par son trépas

Ce que tu a Seize fois par le passé évité

Un choix à faire, tu aura

Il obtiendra par la fin ce qu'il a toujours désiré

Mais l'enfant de Poséïdon périra.

Puis, tout doucement, la lumière s'estompa et Rachel atterrit sur sa chaise. Elle souffla sans ouvrir les yeux ;

-Maintenant laisse moi, je suis exténuée.

Ayabell ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et descendit presque en courant de cette pièce maudite. Thalia, Percy et Chiron l'attendaient en bas. Ils demandèrent tous d'une même voix ;

-Alors, qu'est-ce quelle a dit ?

Ayabell se tourna lentement vers Chiron et dit ;

-Je veux bien vous le dire à vous et à monsieur D. uniquement.

-Bien, vous deux, sortez.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Percy, nous avons une bataille à préparer.

Furibond, il sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Thalia soupira et sortit après lui.

-Bon, Anabelle, dis nous ce que l'oracle a dit.

-C'est Ayabell.

-Peu importe. Fit monsieur D. en sortant de l'ombre pendant que Chiron s'asseyait dans son énorme fauteuil roulant.

Ayabell soupira et leur répéta ce que l'oracle avait dit.

-Alors Peter va mourir ? Et d'après ce que j'ai compris il n'y aura pas que lui.

-Effectivement.

-Et bien, il est de notre devoir de protéger Percy au maximum.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que si l'oracle l'a dit, il est condamné. Dit Ayabell, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle sortit, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Percy allait mourir et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

**Et oui, du sadisme pur ! Mais don't panic, je devrais avoir fini de poster cette fanfiction avant le 7 Juillet, jour où je pars en colo pour 3 semaines :) à bientôt ! et n'oubliez pas le piti bouton reviews ! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Après avoir longtemps pleuré, ce fut une rage incommensurable qui entra en la jeune fille. Elle avait perdu ses parents adoptifs, avait du partir loin de ses amis d'enfance, ne connaissait pas sa mère biologique, son père biologique était un monstre, elle avait cru voir mourir ses ami et celui qu'elle aimait sous ses yeux et maintenant elle devait le voir mourir en vrai ? Elle en avait sérieusement MARRE. La vie qui n'avait pas déjà été facile pour elle, voila que le sort s'acharnait. Elle était dans une colère noire mais elle savait qu'il faillait qu'elle se calme sinon le continent Américain risquait d'exploser dans les cinq secondes. Elle se mit à courir de toute la force de ses jambes. Ca brûlait mais elle s'en fichait, il fallait juste qu'elle se vide la tête et le mouvement régulier de sa course la détendait. Elle finit finalement par s'arrêter quand elle eut atteint le coin le plus sombre de la forêt. Elle s'étira, peu désireuse de sentir des courbatures pendant la bataille qui allait suivre. Soudain, un craquement attira son attention. Elle réagit avec une vitesse impressionnante, lançant un poignard droit vers l'origine du bruit. Elle s'approcha pour voir si son tir avait fait mouche quand elle découvrit Nico, perché en haut d'un chêne, le poignard planté dans l'arbre et son bras retenu par sa manche qui avait été coincée par le couteau.

-Joli tir, princesse.

-Merci, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et bien je… Tu pourrais, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'arme de la jeune fille.

-Oh oui, pardon. fit-elle en retirant le couteau profondément enfoncé dans le tronc.

-Bon, princesse, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Et bien pour être honnête, le prophétie.

-Humrr tu me la raconterais ?

-Si tu promet de ne rien dire. A personne.

-Promis.

-_Tu découvrira par son trépas_

_Ce que tu a Seize fois par le passé évité_

_Un choix à faire, tu aura_

_Il obtiendra par la fin ce qu'il a toujours désiré_

_Mais l'enfant de Poséïdon périra. _

-Sympa. Fit ironiquement le jeune garçon

-Toi aussi tu trouves ? répondit avec autant d'ironie la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour Percy ?

-On va l'écarter de la bataille.

Il ricana.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il va être d'accord ?

-Absolument pas, mais je ne lui laisserais pas le choix. Je veux qu'il vive.

-Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que les prophéties se réalisent toujours.

-Oui, soupira Ayabell, mais j'espère que cette fois …

-ALERTE, SONNEZ LE GONG, LES TROUPES ENNEMIES SONT EN VUE !

Les deux enfants pâlirent immédiatement et coururent vers l'origine du cri en hurlant des ordres aux pensionnaires qui traînaient par là.

-Percy, hurlait Ayabell, PERCY !

Des centaines de monstres avaient déjà franchi la barrière de protection du camp et tous les pensionnaires se battaient courageusement contre l'ennemi. La jeune femme repéra Percy, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Mais Aya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria-t-il

-Je te sauve la vie ! Fit-elle, reste ici.

Elle le cacha parmi les arbres de la forêt.

-Je t'en supplie, Perce, reste là, ok ?

-Mais…

-Promet !

-Très bien, je te promet mais tu m'expliquera tout après !

"Si je suis encore en vie" Pense Ayabell en repartant se battre.

Tout bougeait autour d'elle à une vitesse terrifiante. Le combat faisait rage et l'ennemi gagnait du terrain, exterminant un maximum de pensionnaires. Elle trancha la gorge d'un chien des enfers avant d'assommer un guerrier avec le manche de son épée et de pourfendre un hydre au niveau de la poitrine. Les trois s'évanouirent en poussière dorée.

Bon, trois morts, plus que deux cent quatre-vingt dix neuf autres.

Soudain, sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva face à elle même.

Les deux Ayabell eurent un sourire carnassier.

Les deux Ayabell s'élevèrent dans les airs face à face.

Deux éclairs s'entrechoquèrent.

Ayabell fut projetée en avant par une bourrasque, tendant son épée droit vers son double aux yeux noirs. Double qui para son attaque aussi facilement que si elle se battait avec un enfant de deux ans. les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau. Le sol trembla, le tonnerre gronda, le ciel s'assombrit. La Ayabell aux yeux noirs tenta une bote que sa jumelle para immédiatement, laissant son buste sans protection. Sans hésiter une seconde, Ayabell sortit le poignard des dieux et l'enfonça dans le coeur de sa jumelle.

Un gros silence s'installa. D'un coup, la moitié des assaillants disparurent, réduits en poussière dorée.

-Une illusion, murmura Ayabell.

Elle atterrit doucement à terre. La moitié des ennemis avait disparus mais il en restait encore une bonne centaine. Un cri retenti de la plage ;

- Les cyclopes ! Les cyclopes viennent en renfort !

En effet, une centaines de cyclopes arrivaient de la plage, sortant de la baie, armes en main. Les cyclopes se ruèrent sur les monstres avec une violence incroyable. Tout n'était que sang et poussière dorée. Un cyclope accourut vers Ayabell et demanda d'une voix gutturale ;

-Où Percy ?

-Percy est dans la forêt, à l'abris, qui es-tu ?

-Moi Tyson, frère de Percy, toi qui ?

-Je suis Ayabell, la petite amie de Percy.

-Ayabell ! Fit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Alors, le demi- dieu avait un frère cyclope, étrange, il n'en avait jamais parlé. La jeune femme n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions dit à Tyson;

-Tyson, va protéger Percy, d'accord ?

Il pointa Percy du doigt avec un air interrogateur. Minute, Mais qu'est-ce que le jeune homme faisait là ? Il allait se faire tuer ! Ayabell allait lui dire de fuir lorsqu'elle se fit attaquer par un minautore. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à le tuer avec l'aide de deux autres pensionnaires, elle se tourna immédiatement vers Percy, aux prises avec un chien géant des enfers. Elle courut vers le monstre lui trancha la tête en l'attaquant par derrière et hurla

-Percy ! Va te mettre à l'abri !

-Hors de question !

-Percy ! Tu vas mourir !

-Mais bien sur que n...

Il n'avait pas remarqué a ligne d'archers derrière les monstres. Et elle non plus.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

POV Percy.

Tout se passa comme dans un film au ralenti. Je vis lentement les archers tirer et tout aussi lentement une flèche filer vers moi. Mais j'étais trop tétanisé pour bouger. Je fermais les yeux quand quelque chose me percuta de plein fouet et je m'écroulais à terre. J'entendis Ayabell hurler, mais pas mon nom. Cela m'intrigua et me vexa quelque peu, c'était quand même mi qui était en train de mourir !

Et ce fut la fin.

POV Ayabell.

La flèche fila vers Percy. Je n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Tyson se jeta devant lui et se prit la flèche en plein cœur. Il s'écroulèrent tous les deux. Je hurlais

-Tyson !

Je courut m'agenouiller près du cyclope et arrachais la flèche. Mais il était trop tard. Le jeune cyclope me regarda et murmura dans un râle

-Prend soin de mon frère...

Ses yeux se firent vitreux et il cessa de respirer, mort. Je fondit en larmes.

-Non, nooooooooooon ! Tyson ! Sanglotais-je.

Je pleurais ce qui me parut une éternité. Je dégageais Percy de sous Tyson et il pleura avec moi. Puis, je relevais les yeux, regardant autour de nous. La colonie était dévastée, mais il n'y avait plus de monstres.

Nous étions sauvés, mais à quel prix...

-Ayabell Syna, est-tu prête à entendre ton jugement ?

-Je le suis.

-Bien. Tu es une créature contre nature, née de Zeus et de Syna, alias Nyx, la personnification de la nuit, divinité absolue. Ton père ta donné cette forme humaine lorsque tu était enfant. A présent, trois choix s'offrent à toi : Devenir une déesse, devenir une chasseresse ou bien demeurer dans ton corps d'humaine.

-Je souhaite rester humaine.

-Entendu. Mais nous te devons un service, déesse. Souhaite-tu l'utiliser maintenant ?

-Oui. J'aimerais que vous fassiez de Luke Castellan ici présent un dieu. Car c'est en recherchant le pouvoir qu'il nous a trahis. S'il obtient le pouvoir, qui nous dit qu'il ne reviendra pas à la voix de la raison ? Et vous aurez toujours la possibilité le le décevoir de ses fonctions si il fait une erreur.

-c'est un gros sacrifice que tu nous demande là jeune fille. Faire d'un traître un dieu ?

-Un traître repenti, père.

-Entendu, Je te nomme donc, Luke Castellan, Dieu des traîtres repentis. J'ai dit.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

POV Ayabell

Des liceuils. Des dizaines et des dizaines de liceuils. Pour tous, pensionnaires, monstres qui ne s'étaient pas évaporés, doubles fous. Tous égaux dans la mort. La plupart des liceuils étaient blancs car il avait été impossible de recconaître les cadavres tant ils étaient défigurés pour certains. Il y en avait cpendant de presque toutes les couleurs. Roses, bleus, verts, dorés, gris, ect... Nous nous tenions tous, tous les survivants de ce carnage, devant la petite chapelle de la collonie. Nous faisions brûler un immense brasier pour insinérer les liceuils (et ce qu'ils contenaient), pour qu'ils aient au moins une chance de passer Charon. Pour que les dieux aient pitié de leur âme de défun. Même de leur ennemis, même de ceux qui avaient tenté de les tuer.

Une fois tous les cadavres consumés, Percy, Annabeth, Ethan, Melinaë, Nico, Grover, Genièvre et moi restâmes longtemps regarder les cendres s'envoler. Nous ne pleurions pas, ou du moins plus. La douleur était toujours présente mais atténuée comme si nous étions sous morphine. Ce qui devait être le cas de plusieurs d'entre nous, blessés plus ou moins gravement au combat. Melinaë à l'épaule, nico au tibiat, Grover à une corne...

Je savait maintenant. J'était la fille de Zeus et de Nyx. Une erreur, une chose contre nature, une abberation. Et fière de l'être.

**Et voilà, c'est la fin ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic et recevoir vos reviews ! Merci à vous et vous pouvez dès à présent cliquer sur mon profil et lire mes autres fictions, pour que l'histoire ne s'arrête jamais, enjoy !**


End file.
